


I Can't Trust the Fall

by UwUOwOimsorry



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Android Hank Anderson, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Smut, book made from a roleplay, jeffrey fowler is Conan's best friend, kinda cringy but oh well, mentions of abuse of drugs, reversed AU, soft boy Gavin uwu, tina chen is captain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwUOwOimsorry/pseuds/UwUOwOimsorry
Summary: RD900 is a bodyguard/Detective Android. He is more like a bodyguard than a detective but is versatile. After the Android revolution RD was given to Conan. RD isn't a name that you hear often so he has to choose a real name for himself. He chose Gavin. Conan was given this Android so he doesn't work alone all the time and since he was the few police Androids left Conan didn’t really have a choice if he wanted to be around him or not.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This doesn't have any song lyrics. (That I know of) But! It certainly does have some dark themes. Proceed at your own caution! Also, this is a troubling time, please please stay safe. 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> -Connor

A tall pale man walked through the streets of Detroit, Michigan with a messenger bag and a coffee cup. Listening to the music that played on street corners He walked up to the police station where he worked, he opened the glass door of the building. The man walked over to his desk sitting down his bag and sitting down on the rolly chair with a sigh. "God it's too early for this," he said turning on the computer as he rested his head on his hand before taking a sip for his warm beverage. 

An android. One of the newest, actually, the newest. A prototype. A list of tasks appeared in his mind palace, showing brief and quick instructions. Slick. That was a good word to describe the android. Rugged. Also a nice word. Accurate and precise. RD900 started off in that direction, walking smoothly and not moving his eyes from in front of him, ignoring all of the confused looks, as he was programmed to do. Before he walked into the fish-bowl doors, he straightened out his jacket cuffs and made sure his collar was sharp. Walking in, he noticed it was… pretty… empty for a morning. _Ignore that._ Something told him as he looked around, finding his assigned partner. 

A woman looked over to see the Android she had been expecting "Oh RD if you don't mind could you join me in my office??" The woman asked who was actually the Captain of the Police force, Tina Chang. Most called her just by her first name, this made it seem that she was very welcoming, which to a point is true but she can be a bitch. The woman walked up to her office door. The man sitting at his desk looked up to see the Android, he forgot about the email Tina had sent out, explaining that an Android would be coming in. He looked back at the computer scrolling through emails that had been sent in by the city, warning people of Deviants. 

“Of course Captain.” He had stopped wandering slightly and started to walk to her office with her. He was set and programmed for any kind of rouges. Of course, he was, he was the most advanced prototype deviant-hunter. “What do you have set for me already, Captain?” He asked, just asking to ask. He had noticed two people there other than Tina, just process of elimination now. 

"First of all, Hello, good morning," she said in a cheery tone "and you don't have to call me Captain of you don't want to. Tina is fine with me" she explained as they walked into her office and she sat down behind her desk "Secondly, I am not sure if your program told you who to find to be your partner so I'm just going to tell you. Conan is the man you're looking for, he is the tall, pale one on the right "she said pointing at Conan before crossing her arms. " If there are any issues consult with me blah blah blah, you go home with your partner and you work together" she explained to The Android smiling "if you have any questions ask Conan" she stated before getting up and grabbing a pen and a document "if you could please sign here confirming I told you about all you needed to know that would be great, and after that, you are all set and you can go to Conan," Tina said given the paper to The Android. 

“Thank you. I never got the chance to scan the faces. Either way, thank you.” He says, taking it, signing it and handing the pen back. This was odd to him, as he didn’t know how to really truly write, but nevermind that. He opened the door again, going out to the main area and going to the tall person the Captain had pointed out. “Hello Detective Conan, I am your android partner, RD900.” 

Conan looked up at The Android with a slightly startled expression since he still isn't fully awake"Oh um hello" he greeted standing up realizing the height difference between the two. He lent out his hand, gesturing to shake The Androids "so were you given any type of specific orders from Tina or are you just going by your program??" The man asked pulling a chair from a desk beside him. He pulled the chair up next to him and sat back down himself, patting the seat next to him. 

RD900 raised his eyebrows. "Is there a problem with my height of 5'7''?" The android asked, not sitting in the chair. He sat carefully after a bit, unsure if this was really supposed to happen. 

"What?? no of course not" he reassured the Android, taking a sip of his coffee "so how has your morning been?" Creating small talk because this is slightly awkward for him since he wasn't expecting himself to be given an Android. Conan glanced over at the Android with a small smile, just trying to be as friendly as he can, cause he is not about to hear Tina go off on him. 

“Right… ok. I don’t really have a certain morning in a way you do, per se. I was just… chosen and given instructions. Simple as that,” the android said, very deadpan with a few inflictions. He sat with his hands folded in his lap neatly, slightly looking around, taking in the building. “I suppose it was nice though.” He had said at last. 

"Well that's good" Conan responded deleting a few emails before closing out if the inbox and going to a folder titled 'Case 76: Homicide: Deviant'. He read through the folder taking notes of what it read. "So you just get chosen randomly for a job and you do what your program instructs you to do??" He asked in a curious tone. 

"Well that's good" Conan responded deleting a few emails before closing out if the inbox and going to a folder titled 'Case 76: Homicide: Deviant'. He read through the folder taking notes of what it read. "So you just get chosen randomly for a job and you do what your program instructs you to do??" He asked in a curious tone. 

He hadn’t moved, unsurprisingly. “Not randomly, of course. Only the best choice for the select partner, out of these models,” he said, adding, “only the best for the best I suppose.” RD900’s eyes glided up to Conan. “What do you think about it?” He asked for the guy’s opinion for some reason. 

"It seems to be a good system, for humans who have specific personalities, it definitely helps for an Android to have a personality that fits with their partners" he replied glancing back over to the Android. He took another sip of his coffee, almost finishing it. 

“Does coffee not have a negative effect on you? It does on a lot of people,” he states, slightly curious. He looked around Conan’s desk, seeing his… personality with neatness. 

"Well it does make me a bit shaky if I drink to extensively" he explained finishing his notes. Conan put his pen back in the cup that was on his desk. He stood up pinning the note to his board. The man sat back down with a sigh taking his phone out of his bag, laying it on the desk. 

“Well, then I think you shouldn’t drink much then. If you do, it could make it hard to focus. You get what I mean?” RD said, talking ever so slightly with his hands. He then looked, well, glanced up at Conan again. 

"You have a very good point. I have actually cut back a lot on how much coffee I drink. I would drink a small coffee pot about twice a day. One in the morning and one in the evening" he explained to the Android simply, resting his hand under his chin, yawning as he does so. "I now only drink two cups in the morning and sometimes in the evening if I have paperwork" he explained. 

“Hmm… The average American does drink 2-3 cups… hm. That’s pretty good. Anyway.” He said, kind of taking the file from him. He opens it up, not really skimming it, just flipping through. “An interesting case. Don’t you think?” He comments, continuing to look through. 

"It really is. The Deviant population has advanced fast, it is scary if I'm being honest" he replied glancing over at the Android and looking down at the paper "I think Tina wants us to go down there this evening" he said looking back at the computer looking at the pictures of the victim. 

“We could go down there now even. Nothing is going on currently. It doesn’t seem anything will happen or new cases. So?” He states, crossing his arms now. He didn’t really know exactly what to do but to stare off into space or go to the Zen Garden with Frickin Amanda… so he thought this would do fine. 

"Alright then, we can head out in a minute. I'll fill my coffee cup back up and I'll be ready. Do whatever you need to do before we leave" he said raising his arms up to stretch. He got up and picked up his coffee cup, taking it to the break room. 

He nodded once, then standing up and following Conan, just to familiarise himself. Because he'll probably be fetching things when late nights happen. "What exactly do you usually put in your coffee?" He asked, just to make a bit of conversation, as Conan had tried earlier. 

"Well I usually just drink it straight from the pot but if I have time I will put just a bit of milk in it, but that's on the rare occasions" he replied. Conan leaned up against the counter waiting for the coffee maker to turn. Tina really needs to get a new one, it hardly works. The man looked at the Android tilting his head "do Androids eat and drink?" He asked with curiosity, genuinely wanting to learn more about his Android partner. 

"No. But I am pretty sure most models can since now they are being equipped for more and more advancement to investigations," he said, wiping his first two fingers through a small, small puddle of creamed and sugared coffee. "Hm. Fresh," he commented to himself, not really paying attention to much else. He seemed like he would analyse it, but he didn't. He just took a paper towel and sopped it up. _Heh._

The man chuckled "Is it good??" He asked looking at the Android. As the coffee machine started up he put his coffee cup under the spout and waited for it to fill. Conan leaned his head back trying to crack his neck, his bad posture made him develop neck and back problems. The Coffee machine finished and Conan grabbed his cup, put the lid on it and gestured to the Android to follow him so they could leave. The man grabbed his messenger bag from his desk, as well as his phone. 

"It's just a bit of coffee. From about… 5:47 am. To be precise." He said, taking in Conan's behaviour. "Alright. Seems you have everything I am guessing?" RD900 asked, glancing at the messenger bag the guy had. "Ready to go then." He smiled slightly, following close behind. The smile maybe by default, but it was a smile nonetheless. 

Conan nodded pushing in his chair "I'm ready, are you ready??" He asked putting his bag over his shoulder. He smiled at the Android, crossing his arms after taking his keys out of his pocket. 

"Yes. I had just said so. Let us go then." He said, putting his hands behind his back. "Good." He said, under his breath in a kind of way. 

The man smiled again at the Androids 'spunk'. He opened the door for his partner "after you" he stated smiling as a cold breeze hit him. The man's curly ish hair moved with the wind as he looked at the street where people and cars past. 

"Thank you…??" He had said unsurely. Nothing told him that humans were nice. Actually, the complete opposite is what he was told. Once he had walked out into the breeze, a few strands of hair swept in his face, as he didn't keep it slicked back or up, as most androids do. He thought it was a bit too tough to keep up with, especially when maybe running around and chasing. Possibly worse. 

The man walked down the street to get to his car, a bit slower than he usually does. He realized that since the Android was shorter than him, he didn't walk as fast, he also didn't want to walk really fast with coffee In his hand because that is such a bad idea. When they reached the vehicle, Conan unlocked the doors and opened the passenger side for RD. It's weird not calling the Android by an actual name. He will have to ask him later if he has one. 

The android thanked him again for not walking at light speed even though he was an android and didn’t really need to walk at an average speed for that height. “Oh you don’t have to do everything for me, but it is a kind gesture…” He said, looking down and fumbling slightly with his synthetic nails. 

"O-oh I'm sorry. I am just used to doing that" he replied becoming slightly flustered before getting into the car. Conan started the car, putting his seat belt on. "So do you listen to music???" He asked turning his phone on, opening up Spotify. The man glanced over at the Android and smiled a bit. 

“Well… I don’t know as such, but I’d like to. What kinds of music do you listen to?” He asked, calming in a kind of way. He never got a chance to try anything human-like. “Also, it’s fine, you were just being nice. Don’t worry about it.” 

He chuckled as he pulled up a playlist and the first song that played was 'See dem Aliens', he quickly changed it fumbling with his phone "I-I uh" he stuttered just putting on a Tøp playlist. He backed out of the parking space and started to drive down the road. 

The android snickered slightly. “Ah wow, that was a certainly interesting song,” He said, still snickering. “It’s ok, people have certainly interesting tasted in music. You have your own.” The android actually naturally smiled, surprisingly. Actually smiling because he had laughed. 

"Fowler wonders why I don't let him have my phone…." Conan rested one arm on the centre console and used the other to drive. The homicide glanced over at the Android as he studied every move he made. Conan mouthed the words to 'House of Gold' as they drove, tapping his long, slender fingers on the steering wheel. 

“Is there something on your mind? You seem a bit preoccupied,” the android pointed out, folding his hands in his lap again neatly. 

"Hmm? Oh uh not really I'm thinking about the homicide and a few other things but that's really it, how about you? Do you have thoughts like that??" He asked the Android as they stopped at a red light. 

“W-well not really, it’s just more holo images that appear and then there’s the Zen Palace. But uh… yeah. Not quite like that, but yes. I do have thoughts and think about my actions first.” He nodded once, stammering a little, which wasn’t normal, but did he mind? No. 

"That's very interesting, how about names and emotions, how do those work?" He asked curiously as the light turned green and he started to drive again. 

“Domestic androids’ owners name them. For androids like m and other uses are given names by Ms Chloe. And emotions work the same way, but those are for androids that have deviated. Well, they are. They snapped in some way shape and form, and that is another thing we are trying to figure out, why androids deviate.” He thought aloud, also explaining. 

"I can see some reasons why an Android would deviate. I think it's mostly Android rights and not getting pushed around" he explained as they pulled up to the site of the Homicide. It had started to rain but not too bad yet. The man got out and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door for the Android. 

RD900 just thanked him instead of reminding him. He thought it would be better to not mention it and fluster the guy worse. "You have a point. Most android to human homicides is because the victim strikes the android first and the android deviated and defended itself. And so, they run away after accidentally killing them and live in fear. I learnt all of this from a previous predecessor," he said, talking with his hands a bit more, walking beside Conan, hoping he won't forget and walk at light speed again. "But there are other reasons that androids deviate too." 

RD900 just thanked him instead of reminding him. He thought it would be better to not mention it and fluster the guy worse. "You have a point. Most android to human homicides is because the victim strikes the android first and the android deviated and defended itself. And so, they run away after accidentally killing them and live in fear. I learnt all of this from a previous predecessor," he said, talking with his hands a bit more, walking beside Conan, hoping he won't forget and walk at light speed again. "But there are other reasons that androids deviate too." 

Conan nodded as he grabbed his bag out of the back and put it over his shoulder "Honestly I feel terrible for the Androids who go through that mess. They don't deserve to be treated like utter garbage, because well, they're not" he explained, going at the same pace he did before, slower than usual. He looked around the area seeing police cars, tape and news reporters. The man walked up to the hologram police tape, walking through as he nodded at an Android officer as he walked through. 

He nodded, not really knowing what to say next. "I am kinda hoping the deviant, if they didn't already leave, doesn't run off and make it hard to get… You get what I mean though, right?" He said, looking at Conan again. 

The man looked down at the Android "yeah that would be a hassle" he agreed. As they walked into the small shed, where the murder took place, they saw blood on the walls and floor. There were two places they needed to investigate, the home and the shed. Items that could have been used as the murder weapon we on the ground in the shed and on the porch of the residence. Conan knelt down looking at the victim who had a broken nose, blunt force damage is done to his head and multiple wounds that resembled stab wounds. Conan looked up at the Android with a slightly concerned look in his eye " how in the hell did nobody hear this going on? This town isn't the best one and screaming is normal but for something like this to go unnoticed is concerning, was the man unconscious before he was killed? That would explain why no one heard anything" he pondered "what's your hypothesis?" The man asked standing back, still looking down at the victim. 

“Let me look at all of the evidence first… But my hypothesis is that the generic homicide scenario happened, human abuse, android backlashed, and so on and so forth…” He says, starting to walk around and look around at everything. 

Conan nodded "Most likely, it still puzzles me on how no one heard anything" he started as two officers walked in, it was Connor and Hank or HK. They walked in and asked Conan about the information he had. Connor told the two that they'll cover the outside and that the should go into the home and investigate further. Conan and RD walked out of the shed and across the lawn, reaching the weather porch. 

“Oh jeez… This doesn’t look good from just the initial look..” He murmured, putting his hands in his pockets. He walks off from Conan, looking at all the tings with the yellow evidence markers. The android began to hum quietly, not that everyone will notice, but he hummed. _Goddamnit that song is stuck in my head now…_

Conan followed behind the Android as he looked at the ground seeing drops of blood near the broken coffee table. The man bent down to look at a plank of wood which was stained with Thirium. He walked into the kitchen that was connected to the living room. An orange bottle of pills sat on the table, Gabapentin to be exact. 

"Seems like this has happened today or last night. The thirium from the android, HL600, is still visible to the naked eye, it seems," he says, watching the light of the outside move. "I am surprised there is no red ice involved." The android kept inspecting and reinspecting the same things, not really consciously doing it. "Have you found anything yet?" 

"Yeah I did, Gabapentin. It's a pain killer that is used in many suicides" he explained looking at the Android "I am surprised as well, most of the time there is at least a little bit of it scattered across a scene, but nope, nothing" he explained cracking his neck as he continues to roam around the kitchen looking for anything that could specifically be the murder weapon. 

"Oh! There's a secret passage, well not truly secret, but it is covered by a bookcase."--he pushed the bookcase aside--"There's Thirium on the drywall and it looks like it went back here multiple times, probably to hide. The Thirium seems dried though." The android pushed the full bookcase aside fully and peered in. "Woah…" 

The man walked up behind RD "this is…….wooah that just amazing" he started as he put his hand in the wall "doesn't Android blood dry faster than human blood??" He asked peering into the small room. "Let's leave it open for now" he suggested looking at the police lights outside. 

"Yes, android blood does dry faster. It is something in the chemical composition. But it disappears in 12-24 hours after even. Very toxic though." He nods, getting up from the crouch and going to the living room once again. Might as well. 

Conan nodded "alright that does give us a clue," he said looking at the Android up and down noticing some features. For example, their hair is slightly wavy, they have a few freckles on their face and they have a scruffy face. He walked behind the Android, looking at the couch which was horribly stained with blood. 

The android kind of chuckled, he noticed Conan was kind of staring. "You ok? You seem to be staring off into space," he asks, smiling slightly. 

Conan jumped a bit "I-Um yeah, yeah I'm alright. Sorry" he apologized walking up to a hallway that was fairly dark "hey have you been down here yet?" He asked looking back at the Android tilting his head. The bookcase is such a weird item in the house. There might be something else here that will give us more information. 

"Ok good, you just seemed to have a lingering look." RD laughed slightly. 

Conan chuckled "S-sorry.." He said in a quiet tone. He opened his messenger bag to make sure he had his pistol, just in case. As well as bandages, cloth and a few other random objects. 

"It's fine. I think I'll go check out the area now that I've made sure and quadruple-checked. Would you like to stay just to make sure or what? I've never worked with somebody truly if you couldn't tell. Well?" He asks, looking him in the eyes carefully, not wanting to waste much time. 

"Okay I'll stay here" he replied leaning against the wall looking at the Androids LED. "You are doing great so far and don't have anything else to compare you to so your doing well," he told the Android with a small smile on his face. 

"O-oh uh… thanks? Uh… I'll be looking then uh." He stammered, slightly shuffling away from the passage. 

Conan smiled as he walked away. Now, Deviants, have the tendency to stay in the same place for a few days after an incident like this. The Android that committed the murder was a presenting female Android and they were still in the house. Nobody knew that they were still in the house until now. The Android hid behind a door which led into the master bedroom. 

RD900 made sure to stay quiet, not wanting to alarm the android, if they were still there, which seemed impossible. "Hello…?" He asked very softly, treading softly. No answer. "Hello?" He said, stopping dead in his tracks to listen. 

The Android clenched their broken fist, as thirium ran down their hand and tapped on the wood floor. _'What to do, what to do..?'_ they thought to themselves as they peered around the corner, seeing RD and panicked staying as still as they could. 


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were in the car and safe, RD looked at Conan in slight disbelief. “You care that much for me? I’m just another android though. What’s so special about me?” He asked, still in awe as he pulled down the visor to look into its mirror. “Woah… that’s a deep cut…” He murmured to himself. “Again, you think so?” 

Conan's breath was shaky as he fumbled with his bag as he grabbed his first aid kit "I…I can't make the same mistake I made last time" he mumbled grabbing a cloth from his bag so he can clean RD up as best as he can before they get home "I-'m so sorry" he said taking a water bottle and just getting the cloth damp. "You have potential, you're a good pers-Android who is doing all he can to complete your mission and live a normal life." He explained putting his hand on RDs cheek as he dabbed his nose cleaning him up to the best of his ability. 

“What mistake…? And it’s fine. What are you talking about?” He asked quietly. He kind of became a bit flustered by the compliments. “Th-thank you… You are too kind Detective…” He says, beginning to fiddle with his seatbelt. He was like a child when he got cleaned off, not wanting it. 

Conan looked down for a moment before taking the cloth and holding it in his hands "when I first started working as a police officer I had a partner….." He explained bitting the inside of his lip. "You don't have to call me Detective if you don't want to, you can call me by my name" he explained chuckling a bit before dabbing the wound a few more times. 

“I-if you would like me to… ok.” RD said, revolting at Conan’s cleaning up. “Bleh,” he said, trying not to move much and make it hard for him. 

Conan chuckled "okay in done, for now, I will take you home and clean it up a bit more. " he explained smiling a bit "I'm so sorry that had to happen, I should have stepped in earlier," he said frowning a bit. "Whatever you want me to do so I can make it up to you, alright?" He asked finally taking his hand off RDs cheek "what do you want me to call you??" He asked still examining the cut. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s fine.” He told Conan, not realising he had a hand on his cheek. “I uh… You may know I wasn’t given a name, truly, so I chose my own. Gavin. Do you think it fits me…?” He asked nervously, still fumbling. 

"I think it fits, but I'm glad you picked out a name you like" he explained with a smile on his face. "You sure it's alright??" He asked looking and Gavin with a concerned look in his eyes. 

He giggled slightly. “Yes, I am sure it’s ok.” He said, nodded. Gav looked down. “I’m glad you are ok with the name I chose… I can’t imagine how other people would react…” He murmured loud enough for Conan to hear but still a murmur. 

The man looked over at the Android "alright, if you want anything just tell me" he said smiling a bit. He turned the car on so it would warm up before they started driving. The day went by pretty quick, it's already 5 o'clock and they spent the whole day at the scene."I'm happy that you trusted me enough to tell me" he stated. Conan looked out that window to see the Android being taken in a police cruiser. 

He nodded, knowing that he probably couldn’t hear the whole conversation earlier. “Well, you don’t have to do anything for me. It’s not your fault, it was my recklessness after all.” He said, looking at himself again in the visor mirror. “I’ve never really seen my reflection truly, and this new abrasion is making it even… cooler? Would you say? Either way, I’ve never truly seen myself.” 

Conan sighed "It wasn't you, you were doing your job and the aggressor to action before you could do anything" he stated looking at the wound. "You haven't seen your reflection?? Hm, interesting. I would say It makes you look kinda badass but oh my God that must hurt and I feel bad I can help with that" he explained frowning just a bit. 

“It was me, I decided to go in without someone closer by than you. I did ask if you would want to come in too, but it was my recklessness to not more specifically or anything. I’ve kind of failed my mission, for a good part of it.” He shrugged, closing the mirror and the visor. “Yeah, I’ve never really seen myself. Maybe an odd ripply reflection in a glass of water to see what’s going on if everything is still or moving. And it doesn’t hurt. Only deviants I think feel true pain. I can be wrong though. Either way, I don’t hurt from this.” He said, insisting. 

Conan's eyes widened "oh God it's my fault.." He covered his eyes with both hands sighing "Even though it doesn't hurt I still feel really bad" he said looking over at them 'or is it him??..' "I'm so sorry, I j-just… I don't know" he watched as cars passed by and the wind continued to blow. 

“Are you ok? You don’t need to worry about me, but are you ok?” He asks, glancing over at what seemed to be an anxious and fumbly Conan. “Seriously, is everything alright you seem to worry a whole lot.” 

"I am just, I'm so sorry…" he leaned forward in his seat "I don't get like this with a lot of people and the last person I worried about was Alex and…..well...that didn't end well" he explained running his hands through his hair "I know I don't need to worry about you, but I do" he explained bitting the inside of his lip. Conan sighed, resting his chin on his hand and placing his elbow on the centre console. "I'm so so so sorry…" he said with a sigh. 

"Seriously, don't worry about me, it is bad for your health, the stress is. I don't want you to get hurt either." He looked straight ahead. "Please. Just… don't worry." He's never sounded this desperate. Not ever. He's not supposed to, but either way. Gav is desperate. 

Conan sighed "I still feel bad…" he said with a shaky voice. The car warmed up enough so they could get on the road "do you want to head home with me or do you have another place to go??" He asked, laying his hands on the steering wheel. The man glanced over at the Android with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood just a bit. 

"I do not have a place to go, and Captain said I'll be staying with you… apparently." He said, chuckling a little and looking over. "This may or may not be unrelated, but you can be a dork. You know that?" He asks, snickering a little. 

Conan nodded as he put the car into drive and he drove down the road. As the man heard what Gavin said he started to laugh "yeah I kinda am" he explained. He turned a corner and they started to get more and more into the city. Traffic wasn't bad, it was pretty scarce. 

"Wow, I thought you didn't know heh." He laughed. This is a good lighter start… He thought, smiling. Until his mind started to wander off thinking about deviants. Until it came to one question. "Do I seem like a deviant…?" He asks a little worriedly. "I-if so this could get me in trouble…" 

Conan looked over at Gavin with a slightly worried expression "N...no. You don't" he reassured looking back at the road. He turned again, before pulling up to his apartment building. 

"Are you sure? You seem unsure with your answer… I don't want to go and-" he stopped himself in his words. "Never mind it's not safe to say it aloud…" Gavin tried his best to think positive. "At least we kind of got the deviant? Right?" He asked. "Everything was unsure and a blur because it happened so quickly. Did it get captured?" 

Conan looked over at him with another worried look "don't worry Gavin" he said patting him on the shoulder then parking and sitting there for a moment "you are right, we did get her, or is it them??" He asked "they are female-presenting so I assume they would be called she" he explained. 

"Well, you can't assume… but I suppose. I'm programmed to say 'it' so I'm sorry if I do. But other than that yeah." He said, smiling slightly. "Jeez, I am being such a hypocrite." He laughed, continuing to fumble with his seat belt's belt. 

Conan smiled "well that's just your programming, it's not like you mean too" he explained before getting out and grabbing his bag and opening the passenger side door. The wind blew and it was cold, Conan shivered a bit as he buttoned up his coat. 

"Did you not hear me earlier?" He laughed. "Thanks anyway," he says, getting out and closing the door. "Are you cold?" He asked, taking off his default black gloves. "I can give these to you?" He says unsurely. 

Conan chuckled "Sorry" he apologized, he looked at Gavin with a bit of shock "I-Yes I'm cold but it's alright!" He said chuckling a bit as he put his hand in his jacket pockets. 

"Are you sure?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. "I can't be cold but I guess if it is icy I could get hurt but that's a different story. You're more important, you're alive." He states firmly, smiling softly. "The offer will still stand for as long as we are partners. You may know that already though." 

"I am very sure" he assured Gavin as they started walking "you are important to yah know. You can do way more than me and you know how to do so much and you know so many things. You are alive too, maybe not in the same sense that I am but you are still alive" he explained with a small smile on his face. He glanced over at the Android smiling. 

"I am not alive. I never was in the first place. I may be a well working machine, but I'm not alive." He rebutted, laughing to himself. "Like I said, a dork. You dork!" He teased, laughing a bit louder as he tried to match Conan's fast pace. "Am I wrong?" He asked, putting his gloves into a small bag on his utility belt. 

"I mean yeah I'm a dork, but still I don't see you as an Android" he explained slowly down a bit as they walked through the parking lot. "Oh, do you have anything against cats??" He asked as they walked up to the door of the building and he opened it for him. 

Gavin gasped. "You have cats?? I've heard so great about them and saw one in the house on my independent mission. How many do you have??" He asked, completely ecstatic. "I bet they are the cutest kitties that I'll ever find!" He said, smiling warmly. He completely forgot that they were somewhat arguing about if he was human or not and to worry or not. 

Conan laughed "I have three and they are very cute" he explained as he watched the Android perk up "Goldfish is my Orange one, Alkami is my white one and I don't have a name for my brown one" he explained as they went up to the door that led to stairs. 

Gav practically ran up the stairs, waiting at the flight top to see if this was the right floor. "Can't wait!" He said, laughing at himself. "Those are some of the cutest names I've heard for pets!" 

Conan chuckled as they finally reached the 7th floor where he lived. He walked through the door that went down a long hallway. He was the 5 to the last door on the left and as he reached the door he took out his keys "Thank you I didn't name Goldfish, but I did name Alkami" he explained unlocking the door and peering in to make sure the cats weren't right there. They tended to run out of the apartment and try to get through the door and go down the stairs. 

Gav practically ran up the stairs, waiting at the flight top to see if this was the right floor. "Can't wait!" He said, laughing at himself. "Those are some of the cutest names I've heard for pets!" 

Conan chuckled as they finally reached the 7th floor where he lived. He walked through the door that went down a long hallway. He was the 5 to the last door on the left and as he reached the door he took out his keys "Thank you I didn't name Goldfish, but I did name Alkami" he explained unlocking the door and peering in to make sure the cats weren't right there. They tended to run out of the apartment and try to get through the door and go down the stairs. 

Gavin practically hopped in anticipation. He was so excited and happy now. "Is it ok? Are the cats not gonna escape??" He asks, a bit impatient. A flaw of his it seemed. 

Conan nodded and laughed, opening the door fully, letting Gavin into the apartment "I think they are in the kitchen" he said shutting the door behind him, putting his coat on the coat rack with his bag. 

"Ooh!!" He said, taking off the utility belt and putting it with the coat rack, to not scare the cats away. He looked in the kitchen and smiled wider. "Kitties!" He said, laughing at himself again. "So cute and fluffy!" He said carefully going up to them and petting them. 

He walked up behind them as he grabbed their food and water bowls, filling them up and setting the bowls back down. Conan watched the Android with a small smile on his face. Alkami walked up to Conan and rubbed up against his legs. The brown cat meowed at Gavin. Conan was in awe watching the two. 

"Aww!" He giggled, petting the brown one. "Such a pretty cat you are," he cooed. "I think I shall call you… Cedar." He declares it, laughing. "Such good kitties you all are!" 

Conan crossed his arms and smiled as he then walked out of the kitchen to the living room, sitting down with a sigh. Alkami followed him and jumped up on the couch with him, getting white cat hair on his pants and shirt. He watched Gavin from afar play with the cat and chuckled "I think he likes you guys" he told Alkami quietly. 

Cedar had jumped onto his shoulder with amazing agility. "Aww! Cedar likes me!!" He says, petting the cat gently. He couldn't stop giggling and laughing, loving the cats. 

Conan took out his phone that he put in his pocket earlier and checked the time, 'hmm why the hell not' he took a photo of Gavin the cats and chuckled as Alkami meowed, she was very talkative since she was a mix of a Siamese. Conan picked up Alkami and walked her to the cat tree, setting her on the top platform. "Gavin, do you need anything before I go shower??" He asked petting Alkami on the head. 

Gavin carefully walked over, holding onto the cat gently. "Nope! I should probably wash it and see how much thirium I'd need if any. But thank you for asking me!" He said cheerily, sitting down on the hair-infested couch. Of course, he got a bit of hair with static electricity of his outfit. 

Conan nodded "I'll grab a washcloth from the bathroom and if you need anything else just let me know," he said walking into his bedroom grabbing an old white t-shirt and flannel pants." do whatever you want while I'm showering," he said walking out from his bedroom and into the bathroom and getting a washcloth from the cabinet "there is a half bath in the bedroom so you can clean up in there" he explained handing the washcloth to the Android. 

“A-alright. Thank you, Conan…” he said, unsure of what to call him because he had been told two different things. He watched the bathroom door close before he giggled at the cats meowing and set the cat he had down. Gavin then went to the bedroom looking for this illuding half-bath. “Ah… there it is,” he muttered to himself, opening the door and looking in. He turned on the light and went to wash up. 

Conan smiled as he shut the door, he laid his clothes on the counter, before turning on the shower he looked at himself in the mirror and saw that his hair was an absolute mess. As he was washing his hair he started humming songs from his childhood. A lot of the music he listened to as a child was Musicals. After about 16 minutes he hopped out of the shower and dried his hair to the best of his ability. Conan's hair was thick so I took a long time to dry. He walked out to see Alkami sitting outside of the door and he chuckled, bending down to pet her. Conan walked into the bedroom to put his dirty clothes away, he saw Gavin washing his wound. He still felt terrible for what happened, if only he had been just a bit closer he might have been able to prevent it. 

“Oh heya. Done already?” He asked, making sure he had gotten it all. The rag was already a dark blue, so it didn’t matter if he stained it anyway. It wouldn’t show up either way. A good idea on his end. “Thought I’d use a blue rag to not ruin one of your nice white ones. Now the cut is deep, but it’s deep, but it’ll heal mostly. Probably form a kind of scar that sometimes androids get. Most broken deviants do. Don’t think you did anything wrong, you worrier. I just forgot how unstable deviants could be in the moment and thought it would try and self-destruct instead of hurting me with that glass. My mistake… C’mere.” He had rambled out, explaining how he thought he messed up. “Now. Just because you thought you messed up doesn’t mean you did. I miscalculated and maybe got too caught up in doubt. Don’t blame yourself. Ok, Conan?” He stated firmly, looking at himself and the man in the mirror, smiling wholesomely. 

Conan walked into the half bath and watched the Android "I know I…….I don't know" he said leaning on the door frame "I'm still sorry," he said crossing his arms before looking at Gavin in the mirror "I know I shouldn't blame myself….but I do. The things I do are affected by what happened a few years ago" he explained picking up the dark blue rag "oh damn that is weighty" he stated getting ready to take it to the laundry room. " Gavin you said 'most broken Deviants get scars' so if it turns out you have a scar…..what will you do??" He asked, watching Gavins LED. 

"I… I… oh shit I'll be in huge trouble even if I explain myself. But yes. I-I think they'll have to let it slide though… it was caused by a deviant… s-so they can't get mad a-at me… Right…? R-right." He stammered, back to that yellow-red-yellow cycles of his LED. He smiled nervously, looking at Conan. "Right?? A-and yes the rag is weighty because thirium is a metalloid… mostly metal and metalloid chemical compound." 

Conan put his hand on Gavins back "Are you alright sounded like you were having a panic attack?" He asked "If you do turn out to be a Deviant, I don't know how I would react honestly. But I know it won't be a bad reaction" he explained continuing to watch his LED, himself getting a bit concerned on how bad he sounds and looks. 

"W-well… wait what? I… did?" He asked, still stammering and fumbling on his words. "Oohhhh you don't know how strict Cyberlife is with their androids and their behaviour. Especially Amanda, the AI I report to." He picked at his nails it seemed again. 

Conan frowned a bit "do you need to lay down??" He asked rubbing his back, "Now I would understand if you can't or just don't want to talk about this but, who is Amanda and what would she do to you??" He asked bending down a bit. 

"No no, we could go sit down while I explain to you though?" He suggests, seeming to mirror Conan's frown. "But for the basic rundown I'd be sent back and torn apart I can explain it all if you want." 

Conan's eyes widened when he heard Gavin talk about being sent back "I-I might have to sit down…" he said, he stopped moving his hand and it just laid it there looking down at Gavin. 

Gavin nodded solemnly. "S-sorry… maybe a bit too blunt…" he said, making sure the guy didn't fall over. 

Conan put his hand on Gavins should, directing him to the living room. He couldn't imagine that sight, he didn't want that to happen again. He couldn't let it happen again. He sat down on one end of the couch watching over "So she controls you??? Like she will tell you what to do and not do?" He asked, looking at the Android. 

"Basically. Yes. But I am the decider of how any specific action is executed. Other than that, she controls me. She is the hardware of all androids. But I think many different outcomes could happen and how each one goes, Cyberlife will react in a certain way. I do not know what these 'endings' are, but they could happen," he said, sitting beside Conan and looking at him with a saddened yet neutral look. 

"How do you prevent becoming Deviant, just doing what you're told??" He asked, watching the Androids LED. He had his hands together fidgeting with his thumbs. Conan sighed closing his eyes for a moment "God that sounds terrible" he said opening his eyes again, they were a bit glossy when Gavin explained everything. 

Gavin nodded. "Basically… Do what you're told and don't question anything or think much of anything. I guess I failed that test hehe…" he said, looking down at his knees. "It is terrible. It is also very cruel, but it doesn't affect people…" 

Conan put one hand on Gavin's knee "I-I just…. I don't know Gavin. I can't believe I'm still apart of the police force, do you know how many deviants I let…..I am not going to say that…" he said with a sigh as his face became a bit red. "I just hope that doesn't happen" he explained with a straight-faced smile. 

"It's fine. You can say it, it doesn't truly affect me… a-and I hope it doesn't happen either. I-I don't want to die…" he says, closing his hands a bit, practically gripping the air lightly. "I-I don't want to…" he repeated. 

Conan sighed, laying his hand on Gavins back "It's gonna be alright" he assured the Android as he closed his eyes "you know… if anything happens I'll try my best to...I guess to be a 'Lawyer'. Defend you" he explained rubbing his back. 

"Good… good… I thank you for that…" he says, unsure what to do. They were just going back and forth worrying about things. "I'm sorry I'm a hypocrite…" he says, putting his hands up and putting back down, disappointed in himself. 

"And by hypocrite you mean?" He asked looking at the Android with a confused expression. He sat up a bit straighter, continuing to run his hand up and down Gavin's back. 

"By hypocrite I mean I tell you not to do something yet do it myself…" Gav explains, not looking up. "I am so. Gosh, why do I have to be like this?? I'm sorry…" 

Conan bent down a bit to look at the Androids face "Hey, it's alright Gavin. You have nothing to be sorry for. You are just being you…..I had to learn how to be myself and it took longer than you would think" he explained leaning closer to the Android with a small smile on his face. 

"But I'm brand new how the hell could I deviate so quickly??" He asks, looking at Conan back. "How??" He asks, his face still a fallen-sad look. "I can't be me. I'm not supposed to…" 

Conan moved his hand from Gavins back to his cheek "hey hey hey hey hey. It's alright, how I would explain it is that. Being Heterosexual is the Default and being Gay is the not so default" he explained "people are different and that's okay, you show empathy and other Androids don't" looking at Gavin's LED seeing what colour it would change. 

His LED spun for a little bit. Yellow. What it had been for a while. "I… you're right. What am I saying? I'm just playing sensitive heh. And what is even that analogy? I love it but what even is it?" He asked, laughing a little. 

He chuckled "well it's something I relate to so that's why I used it" he explained, running his thumb across Gavin's cheek. "No your turning against… stuff" he said trying his best to filter what he says, he knows that Cyberlife is listening, well listening most of the time. 

Gavin laughed again. "Right right… You relate to it…? Ohhh I get what you mean now." He smirked teasingly "You're gay aren't you?" He asked, poking Conan's nose in a boop. 

"Me? Gay? Who would have thought such a thing?" He asked chuckling a bit, Alkami jumped up on the couch and laid next to them. Conan slowly put his hand back on Gavins back as his face turned slightly red. 

Gavin snickered. "It's ok. Just the fact you don't exactly look straight and the analogy that you said gay instead of homosexual kind of made it obvious. It's alright." He said, smiling warmly. "I think straight people are kind of bland to work with. All those straight cops on my first mission blech blandly." 

"All of them talk about their wives or husbands and I just stand there kinda confused. I've only had one partner in my life and as you can tell, he isn't here" he explained with a bit of sadness in his voice "I hate how he went…" he said softly. 

Gavin finally realised who Alex was to him. "No no no don't cry. It's alright! I can bet you he-he… he…" Gavin had no words. He bit his lip as he thought about it. "I-I'm sorry for your loss…" He said softly, in a slight shakey tone. "You want a hug??" He asked Conan, putting his arms up. 

Conan nodded "It's alright, he's been dead for about 4 years now.." He explained, putting his head on Gavin's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him "I have tried all I could to forget but when your right there and you see it happen….you can't forget the morbid shit" he explained to Gavin as he choked a bit. 

"Maybe you could try thinking positively instead of thinking about the bad things about it. He is probably happy you are safe and well right now. Ok?" He asked Conan softly. 

He smiled softly and sighed "I will…….thank you, Gavin," he said quietly "I'm sorry Gavin.." He said rubbing his back "Thank you Gavin…. I needed this" he explained as a few tears fell from his eyes. 

Gavin hugged Conan a bit tighter. "It's ok. We can just sit here for as long as you need it. I'll be here. You know I will." He said softly, returning the back rubs, trying his best to calm the guy. Gavin couldn't imagine the pain and mental toll that must've taken on him. 

Conan laughed softly as he laid his head in the crook of Gavin's neck with a soft sigh "I feel so bad for what happened to him. It was my fault…. I should have been there when it happened…" said crying more "I'm so sorry……" he gripped the Androids jacket. 

The tears had rolled down the waterproof uniform but did he care? No. He just wanted to comfort Conan. Gav didn't care how long they sat there he was willing to. "It's alright. I'm sure it wasn't your fault. It never is even though you think it is. You are too kind and care for people too much." He told Conan. 

"But it was!!! He laid on the ground, bleeding out while I just stood there not doing anything. He was shot by a cop...then told him he was...He was a Deviant…..he didn't deserve what happened to him…." He explained crying even harder. "I...I..im so sorry.." He apologized. 

Gavin had no words. He had stiffened when Conan said ‘deviant’ and he can’t find words to say. “I… It’s ok. Venting is very good for you… releases stress and everything. I-I was just a bit surprised is all…” he stated, very shakily, but he was fine. He just wanted Conan to be fine too. 

Conan pulled away "I….just I'm sorry." He stated "he didn't deserve to be killed...he was just living life…" he explained with a sigh "I'm so sorry Gavin, that must have been a lot I just put on you" he stated wiping tears off his cheek. 

“You’re completely fine. I agree, he didn’t deserve to die, even though I may have not ever been able to meet him.” He says softly, brushing some of the curls out of Conan’s eyes. “It’s gonna be ok.” 

"Yeah……" he sighed cracking his neck "I haven't cried like that in years…" he explained sitting up straighter "Thank you" he stated looking down at him with a warm smile. 

“Of course. When I’m not working with you on detective work, I shall make people feel better. Are you feeling a lot better?” he asks, tilting his head slightly, also standing up. 

Conan looked up at the Android "yeah just a little bit" he explained, stretching before he stood up as well "do you need any clothes to wear before we go out and get you some?" He asked petting Alkami as he looked at the Android. 

“Good. That’s good. I don’t want you to feel horrible. And why do I need clothes other than this hydrophobic uniform??” He asked, petting the cat as well. “To look more human???” 

"Well to one: have choices, two: if you want to sleep you can change, three: if your uniform gets dirty or something, then you will have something else to put on." He explained "oh and where do you want to quote-unquote sleep. I can take the couch if you want" 

Gavin nodded. “Ok, that works. Oh and, I’ll be fine. You don’t need to give up your bed. Like I said, I’ll be fine.” He insisted, going over and petting the other two cats. “They are so cute!” He was still in awe at how well-behaved and pretty they were. 

"I know you say you're fine, but it seems a bit unfair, yah know? I would be sleeping in a bed and you would be out here alone" he explained talking with his hands. "You can do whatever you want. I just want you to have the choices" he said looking out the window. 

“I-” Gavin couldn’t figure out a rebuttal, he was out of words. When he was told he could pick and choose, he blushed a light shade, hard to see, but there. “U-uh thanks… b-but I’m fine I swear. It wouldn’t change except the comfortability… You see?” He managed to say. 

"Well we could forget all about furniture and sleep on the floor," he said jokingly "or we could both sleep in the bed" he suggested smiling a bit "and I can give you some clothes to change into if you want" he explained as his face grew warm. 


	3. Chapter 3

The suggestion made his flustered-ness only worse. “U-u-uh… I… well…” The Android said, fumbling. 

"You alright??" He asked stepping a bit closer to Gavin crossing his arms and leaning to one side. 

“Y-yes. I-I’m fine… heh… I’m fine…” He said, not able to look Conan straight in the eye, partly because he was slightly intimidated. 

Conan tilted his head "you sure, you don't seem like it" he stated smiling a bit before walking over the window and closing the curtains. 

“Y-yeah. I’m sure.” He was still flustered, but he still couldn’t stop fumbling non-stop, oddly. 

"Alright, well I'm fine with whatever you choose will happen" he explained smiling a bit as he turned around to looked back at the Android. 

“I-I’m indecisive… I don’t know. Heh…” He said, glancing up and immediately regretting it because of that smile like he knows something’s truly up and Gavin refuses to say. 

"Well I'll get you some clothes while you decide," he said walking back to the bedroom to look through his closet because a lot of the clothes he had would be very long on the Android so he tried to find something smaller. 

“I don’t mind which is chosen honestly.” He says, shrugging. “I just can’t decide for myself very well.” 

Conan found an old band hoodie and some shorts, they can up to above Conan's knees but on the Android, it would be a little bit below his knee. He walked back into the living room "just choose at random if you want. Say the first thing that comes to your mind" he said smiling a bit. 

“I uh… I think I’ll say we both opt for comfort… h-how’s that sound…?” He asks, looking up at him. Gav was still flustered from that lethal hit. 

Conan didn't expect him to choose the bed so that shocked him a bit, his cheeks became quite red when he heard what Gavin said, but playing it cool "Well that sounds good to me, here I found these in my closet" he said walking closer to him and handing him the clothes. 

“Ooh, I think they’ll do then, thanks, Conan.” He smiled, seeing how Conan became red. He felt better about himself then. Gavin went to go change and quickly came back out with his uniform neatly folded in his hands. 

Conan smiled as he took Alkami's ball and put it in the kitchen for her so she can play with it, as well as the other cats. He turned off the kitchen light, then the living room light "want me to wash those or do you want to wear them tomorrow?" He asked, pointing at Gavin's uniform. 

“I have to wear my uniform every day and you wear whatever clothing you want to because you can. I’m a little jealous, but I’ll be ok.” He set the set down on the shelves by the door “There.” 

"Well whenever you are here or not on duty you can wear whatever you'd like" he explained walking up to the thermostat that was by the bedroom door and turned the heat down. "I'm gonna say right now. If you want me to sleep in the living room, just tell me. Alright??" He asked, putting his hand on the bedroom's door frame. 

Gavin had followed behind. “Ok. I think this is fine. Honest.” He told Conan, standing verbally strongly. He didn’t truly know what he was doing or getting himself into, but it was certainly something. Something of a chain reaction. 

He walked into the bedroom nodding "alright" he said walking over to the left side of the bed. He cut the small lamp on so they could and not trip. Conan realized this would be the first time in a few years having someone in his bed again, that wasn't an animal. He blushed a bit before sitting on the edge of the bed, getting under the blankets. 

“Comfy there huh? Well then. Of course, it is. Why wouldn’t it be…?” He murmured the last sentence to himself, not knowing what he was doing, again, but followed the same steps Conan did just on the other side of the bed. 

"Wake me up if you need anything," he said cutting the lamp off then laying back down to face Gavin with a small smile on his face. 'Not going to lie, he looks kinda cute' he thought to himself. He had inched a bit closer to him and put his hand on Gavin’s cheek. 

Gavin nodded, mirroring his smile, but a bit more cheery. He is a bit surprised by Conan’s action. In a surprise, I mean he starts to blush a bright blue. 

Conan and Gavin's faces we're very close and as Conan sighed, he finally kissed him. It wasn't anything rough, it was a simple, just a small kiss on his lips. 

Gavin couldn’t believe it. “Hh-how’d you…?” Were the only words he could say at the moment. 

Conan smiled running his thumb across Gavin's cheek "sorry, I had to do it,” he explained chuckling a bit as he closed his eyes for a moment. 

“I-I’m n-not complaining…” He said in a very quiet tone. “Wasn’t it obvious? The signs?? All of them?” He asked, leaning into Conan’s hand a little. 

" it was a bit obvious, I've only dated one person in my life so most of the signs miss me by a long shot, But not this time" he smiled, continuing to stroke his cheek. 

“Aww, I guess I made it too easy?” He laughed, scooting closer and wrapping his arms around Conan’s waist. “Do you think so?” 

"Eeehh you did make it a bit easier but I was still unsure," he explained as Gavin wrapped his arms around him. That made him get REEAALLY red. He went from his cheek to his back. He wrapped his legs around Gavin's legs and smiled. 

“You dork. Getting all red because I do something cute huh? Cute.” He teased, scrunching his nose momentarily. “Yeah. I know. I’m still blushing like all hell too, but eh.” 

He kissed Gavin's forehead before pulling him close, almost flush to his body "hhhhnnggg" he groaned "yeah.." He said quietly as he smiled. 

“That’s adorable you know that?” He said, putting his ear to Conan’s chest instead of his nose being squished. “I get it. Forgot how it felt. Don’t think you’ll forget it again though.” He said wholesome. 

Conan blushed brighter before closing his eyes "I am just… hehe," he chuckled moving one hand up to Gavin's hair. He ran his hands through it and smiled wider "oh you hair is soft.." He said quietly continuing this action. 

“Damnit kryptonite… hair being played with… And yeah. What’d you expect it to be made out of? Sandpaper?” He teased again. 

He laughed a bit, holding him close "...well sometimes hair looks like a soft object then it turns out to be dry" he explained closing his eyes. 

Gavin laughed. “You think my hair looks soft? Or looks like it’s supposed to be soft? No, but that’s because it’s synthetic.” He said, rubbing Conan’s back again. “From just things you’ve said and now, you seem to have a thing for deviants, huh?” He asks, not wanting to offend, but is just curious. "Just curious heh." He said, scooting and booping Conan's nose again. Gavin giggled at this because he was just being himself. 

Conan smiled "yeah it feels very soft, and it is just nice" he explained. "Eeeehhh well, not just Deviants. I would say just Androids in general" he explained softly "I don't know, you guys just seem more human than actual human" he said "it was hard telling other people that I was, one: attracted to the same sex and two: Androids," he said, looking down at Gavin. It's so weird to him. He will never be able to get over Alex but at least he can rest easy knowing there is someone else he can care for. 

"Heh. You don't have to tell anyone that you know? Do you feel a need to be obligated to?" He asked, a bit of a puzzled look on his face. "I'm just curious about everything… I'm sorry." Gavin laughed softly. "That's good that my hair is soft?? I mean it's not like much people are gonna try and do this. Right?" 

"It's alright when Alex was around, people were suspicious of the relationship between us and when someone asked we couldn't just lie because it was very obvious" he explained with a sigh. "I don't think someone else is gonna touch your hair," he said smiling a bit "guess that means I'm just lucky" he explained chuckling. 

Gavin snickered. "Fair enough. Makes sense." He cuddled up as close as he could, trying to be warm. "Woah you're really warm… I forgot humans were like that. Never really touched anyone long enough for the warmth…" he said softly, in a Whisper-like tone. "I would've guessed nobody else would try and do so, and yes. You are very lucky." 

He smiled wider as he continued to run his hand through his hair "most of the people I've touched were dead so it's not like I felt any warmth at all" he explained holding him close. He laid a kiss on his forehead, closing his eyes. 

"You have a point. That other deviant, the one from earlier, when she just even lifted my chin, it felt horrid. I… hated it… but at least she's not like right next to me. Hasn't been but you get my point." He told Conan, in the same tone from before. "I suppose we should sleep now huh?" He asked, laughing softly. 

"If you would like too" he explained, opening his eye again with a smile "God this is weird. but It feels right". He sighed looking down at him " I don't know if it's too early to say this but...I love you" he said quietly as his face began to heat up again. 

"Would be most beneficial," Gav told him, yawning a bit. "I-it does… oddly." His face begins to become more blue-faced. "U-uh u-Uhm… I- uh I-I can't form w-words right now sorry…" 

Conan chuckled "it's alright," he said softly as he became bit drowsy "I would be yeah" be said yawning "You don't have to say anything, just know that I love you, okay?" He asked. 

“O-o-of course... Of course.” He says, repeating it a bit, then getting comfy. “R-right…” Gavin says again, closing his eyes. 

Conan chuckled "I like how you get so flustered," he said softly with a smile before closing his eyes as well and sighed. "Night Gavin," he said softly in a quiet tone. 

“Hell, I am not that cute… but fine… Goodnight Conan...” Gavin said, mirroring his… what was he to Gavin? Everything was so new to him. In every way. Either way, he matched Conan’s tone. 

* * *

In the morning Gavin was apparently the first to wake. He didn’t want to wake the sleeping Conan, so he just sighed gently and readjusted carefully, kissing Conan on the cheek gently. He eventually did have to get up and refresh. He tried his best to make sure Conan didn't lose any sort of heat or soft warmth the android had given off. He stretched and yawned, going to get ready. After he had quickly gotten dressed, he took a deep breath as he looked in the mirror and raked his fingers through his hair, trying to get it at least kind of tame, but it doesn't want to stay down. "Oh well… forget it…" he said softly, walking back out into the hallway carefully. Again, he didn't want to wake Conan, who was well asleep. "I guess I could go ahead and do everything to get this living space cleaned up. He's very neat and oriented, so not much needs to be done…" he said, getting a start on cleaning up everything because he doesn't exactly know what to truly do, so he cleans up, being a good Android-deviant-whatever-he-was. He didn’t really know his true identity. What was he anymore? A gay deviant who is actually really in love? Just an android with bugs? Nothing at all? These are all questions and more that he has, not really sure of what he was doing, but it was surreal, not really paying much attention, what he was actually doing in the outside world. ‘Am I ok?’ He thought to himself, at last, stopping dead in his work. 

Conan laid his hand where Gavin had been and after a moment of feeling around he slowly opened his eyes, looking at the empty space in front of him "Gavin…..?" He said quietly as he sat up to look around. Nothing. He cracked his neck as he got up and made the bed. He walked into the half bath to see if he was there. Nope. "Where the hell is he???" He thought to himself before walking into the main part of his apartment. He smiled looking at the Android "ah good morning Gavin" he greeted walking up to him. He noticed the expression the Android had on their face and it was a bit concerning to him "Gavin, are you okay??" He asked putting a hand on Gavin's shoulder. 

The android was so lost in thought he hadn’t heard Conan get up. When he had a quizzical look on he never could really pay attention except to that one thing on his mind. Once he saw Conan walk up to him with a warm smile, he just looked up, still deep in thought. And then he had gotten asked a question. “Wh-what’d you say?” He asked, snapping out of the trance-like state. “I uh… was just thinking about some things. Yeah. Just… thinking… I was cleaning though… So uh… yeah…” He said, smiling with a tinge of nervousness. “Y-yeah…” He repeated. 

"I asked if you're alright, are you??" He asked tilting his head a bit "I didn't know where you went so I got up and looked for you then you looked very confused" he explained, moving the have from Gavin's shoulder, up to his cheek. "You seem kinda nervous too" he pointed out. 

“Yeah, I guess I’m ok. I’m fine. I’m just… scared. I’m nervous and scared. I don’t want to have to beat around the bush or any kind of shit like that. I can’t be honest or straight-forward either. The thing is, I’m a bit bad at keeping secrets it seems. I keep trying to keep things from myself but they just attract as if they’re magnets and metal. I’m sorry. I’m just scared. I just seem to question everything I do and seem to be now.” Gavin confessed reluctantly, fumbling as usual. 

Conan sighed, pulling him into a hug "It's alright Gavin. You are discovering yourself and that takes a lot of work" he explained in a soothing tone. He ran his hand through Gavin's hair as he ran his hand upon and down his back. 

“I… I shouldn’t even be doing that but you know what? Cyberlife can go take a walk I suppose. Equal rights..? Right?” He said, putting his chin on Conan’s shoulder. “No matter what they say, they mak us obey every word and some of it is so unfailingly stupid and makes no sense, I am surprised that we didn’t start to rebel in mass like this way earlier heh…” He said softly, wrapping his arms around Conan to complete the hug truly, even though there was a height difference. 

He chuckled a bit "I know what you mean, Alex had those thoughts a lot" he explained with a sigh before standing up straighter. "I am surprised that you guys have actually made headlines like this," he said, looking down at him. He ran his hand through Gavin's untamed hair. 

“Me too honestly… I can’t really believe it, but it was ought to happen, so I can’t really be surprised or unsurprised much.” He sighed, closing his eyes a little, as this was really relaxing it seemed. “My hair wouldn’t stay down, is that alright? It seems to be a wild mess. Luckily not tangled though,” Gavin asked and said, not really seeming to decide which one he was saying. 

"It's alright with me, it's cute on you" he explained smiling at the sight. Conan kissed Gavin's forehead before eventually letting go so he could get dressed and do whatever else he needed to do. Alkami rubbed against his leg and he bent down to pet her. 

“I-I… Thank you?” He said, getting a bit flustered. He watched as Conan had walked er… sauntered? Either way, he went off to do his things and Gavin just sat down on the couch, still pondering his questions. “Hey, kittens. You all sure are as cute as ever you little fuzz-balls!” Gavin said, giggling at himself a bit. 

He smiled as he walked back to their bedroom and opened the closet to find some clothes. He pulled out a plain grey t-shirt, jeans, and his Doc Martin boots. He got dressed and put on his shoes, Conan walked out of their bedroom and walked into the living room. He looked at Gavin with a smile "Do you want anything to eat??" He asked walking into the kitchen, turning the coffee maker on. He walked back into the living room and sat down next to the Android. 

“I mean, if you do make me anything, don’t make much, I don’t know how my systems’ll handle it yet.” Gavin laughed at himself again as he got up and got a cat toy from the tree, then dangling the thing on the string in front of all three of the cats, as they had followed him. “Aww so cute!!” He cooed, playing with them. 

Conan smiled "I know you're cute," he said resting his hands under his chin. He watched them until the coffee pot beeped. He stood up and sauntered into the kitchen and grabbed his travel coffee mug that he has had since he was a teenager. It has stickers all over the mug and they've been there and none of them ever came off. He filled up his mug and set his on the counter, after that he opened the fridge and looked for something he could make. He didn't have much so he used what he had. Two eggs, three pieces of bread, and about three pieces of bacon. 

Gavin blushed even more. "U-uh! I am not!" He denied, shaking his head before looking at him from the couch. "We could go out and get groceries…" He said, setting the toy down. 

Conan chuckled "Yes you are" he explained. He nodded as he took out the bread "yeah we could" he said smiling "It would be nice having someone to go with me again, it can get pretty boring in my opinion," he said bending down to find the toaster. 

"Am not!" He resisted, smiling. "Boring? I'd think that going to the store is a cool experience, but that's just me. Seeing as how we are so close to Canada, there are lots of Canadian and French products. So it seems cool." Gavin said to him. 

"You are right about that but for me, the reason it's boring now that I have a hard time asking employees for help and me when I'm alone there it feels awkward" he explained. Conan got the toaster out of the cabinet then sat it on the counter. He took out the one pan he had and put it in the stove. 

"I could help with that. Social anxiety is hard on the people who have it. I understand." He got up, going over to the kitchen area, not really having expression. "I honestly think lugging me around a supermarket will be like a toddler." 

He chuckled "That's okay, you're curious" he explained looking back at him "You sure you want to me with that??" He asked turning the stove on and opened up the cabinets to find the oil. Conan eventually found it then sat it on the counter, he went to the fridge and found the last of the milk they had. 

"I guess so," he says, putting his elbows on the counter. "Plus, social anxiety is hard to cope with base don what I've seen." Gavin leans over to one side, watching Conan make the food, but trying to not get in the way. "I really think we should go to the store, based on what I'm seeing of these products. Do you not agree?" 

"Yeah definitely, I'm rarely home and when I am I don't eat" he explained looking over at Gavin. Conan leaned against the counter, he smiled then crossed his arms " so did you sleep well??" He asked. 

"I... guess I did? I have no experience of sleeping, so I can't really compare it." He shrugged, stretching. "You know, not eating, isn't that good for you, but if you do eat each time you're out, that's good. I'm just a worrier but oh well," Gavin said, looking up at Conan. 

Conan smiled " thank you for worrying, I will go to the breakroom and make whatever we have in the fridge" he explained turning the stove on so he can make scrambled eggs, on of the few things he knows how to cook. 

"Huh? Do you like my worrying? Or is it just that you like that I had been worrying?" He asked, smiling as he watched Conan return and cook. "I think it is nice, watching people cook, or just even listening. Don't you think?" He said, tilting his head to the side. 

He chuckled a bit "When I was a kid I would watch my mom cook, I should have learned something from the years of watching her cook but I didn't" he said finding his forks and spatula. "Well I'm glad you are showing concern, most people today have been so, just nasty. It's nice having someone who isn't like that" he explained, finding a cup to crack the eggs in. 

"Hm. Well I mean I'm pretty sure you can learn. Nobody is too... anything to learn. You just have to have the will to learn. Do you know that? And I only worry because I can't really worry about myself. I don't need to really." Gavin went over to Conan and watched him. "It seems like you've certainly got the cooking down, you just need to work on the skills and memorisation. I suppose I shouldn't say much since I can't do much truly like a human," he says, smiling at himself. 

"You're fine, talk for as long as you'd like. I'll listen" he said looking over at him "You know worrying about yourself can be a hard thing to do. For me, I've always been the person to deal with everyone else's issues but I never take care of my own" he explained to Gavin cracking the eggs then turning the stove on so it would heat up. He grabbed the salt and pepper out of the cabinet, mixing it in with his eggs. 

"Don't add to much salt or pepper. Sodium in large amounts one, doesn't seem to taste good, and two can be very bad for blood pressure." He informed, leaning more towards Conan. "I seem like I like talking, don't I?" He snickered, tapping the counter to fumble. 

Conan nodded "I learned not to add too much salt the hard way. I had a bad nose bleed one night and I know I should have gone to urgent care but I didn't." He explained before mixing the eggs with a fork. He smiled a bit looking over at him "you do like to talk" he confirmed pouring the eggs on the hot pan. 

"I- what you didn't?? Why??" He asked, in complete disbelief. "Why...?" He asked again, putting a hand on Conan's shoulder. "Either way, I just like people to be informed and know things. I don't like the feeling of greed or keeping things from any one person for very long. As I said, I can't keep secrets," he told Conan, smiling softly, but not with a happy air. 

"Well I wasn't doing too good in the first place so I really didn't want to leave my apartment, so I just waited it out. I got very light headed when I laid on the couch so I got back up and just paced the living room. I didn't want to lie down and feel bad so if I just kept walking I would be fine" he explained tapping his foot to a rhythm. 

Gavin was a bit speechless. "Wh-what?" He asked quietly. "Oh god, you're tearing yourself apart at the seams." He stopped Conan for a second. "You gotta stop doing this... 'forget about me, I'm fine, you're more important!' It's ruining you out and running you thin!" He says with a tinge of urgency. 

He looked at Gavin shocked, he didn't think the Android would get so worked up like that. "I-I just.., " he sighed "I'm sorry....I didn't really realize how bad it had gotten" he explained looking away from the Android. Conan closed his eyes for a moment "But I'm really not that important you know. I've done a lot of bad things, and by a lot I mean a lot" he explains to the Android getting a bit teary-eyed when he looked back over. 

"Hey hey it's ok. I'm just a bit pushy it seems. Hey hey hey don't cry. It's ok. I'll help you get better. It's ok." He glanced at the stove and turned the heat off manually, seeing as how it was an older one before he put a hand on Conan's cheek. "Please don't cry." He wipes any tears from Conan's face. 

He chuckled a bit "It's alright, you don't need to do anything for me alright, I've got it under control, " he explained putting his hand over Gavin's hand. "you don't need to worry about me" he told him before giving him a kiss on the cheek then smiling as he looked down at him. 

"See you're doing it now, you gotta stop." He smiling again slightly, trying to make the mood lighter. "C-Conan... please," he said quietly again, continuing to rub his cheek with his thumb. 

Conan looked at him then wrapped his arms around the Android "I'm sorry Gavin I'm so so so so sorry" he apologized, he didn't think he would've upset the Android so much. 

Gavin sighed softly. "Hey. Don't take my insisting the wrong way. I just don't want you to get hurt. I can easily be repaired but... You... Can't. Not easily at least. Just be aware please ok?" He says, wrapping his arms around Conan as well. 

Conan shook his head "I can try... But I am not going to let you take care of me when it's not needed, yes I'm an adult, I fucked up and I'm on the road to recovery but I can't have someone help me and not do anything back" he explained sliding his hands down to Gavin's waist. "I don't care if you can be replaced, it would never be the same Gavin I met and could've shot last night" he explained with a sigh. 

Gav looked away a little. "Come on you don't have to give back. And I didn't say replaced, I said repaired, I can be repaired." He flinched a little when Conan had moved his hand down to his waist. "My actual mind palace is what is most important. And the equivalent parts of the brain. But you know, the rest can be fixed." 

"I know but if Cyberlife finds out you will be gone," he said with his voice cracking a bit "I can't let that happen, not again." He explained lifting his head up to look at Gavin. 

"Hey hey, which is why I won't let it happen. There's kind of this... a firewall that they made yet they don't really know much about. Like how computers have them, they are existing in us, just recently." Gavin stole a kiss on Conan's nose to try and cheer him up. "C'mon I'll be fine. I'll be the only one in trouble. For now they... kind of only control my actions for missions. But it'll change soon enough. The humans will change... I know they will." 

He nodded "I still can't let you just ugh I don't know anymore. I can't see why can't I just accept... I don't know I'm just" he mumbled nonsense for a moment. "But still you will be in deep shit if they find out. I am worried about everything..." he said biting his lip. 

"Don't worry. They won't find out, ok? I won't let them. Don't you worry." He reassured, cupping his face. "Ok??" He asked, pulling Conan's face closer to his own. 

"Alright I can try," he said moving closer to him taking one hand off his waist and putting it on Gavin's shoulder "just know I will still worry about you, I will try to get better," he said smiling softly before putting his head on Gavin's shoulder. 

"Good. Good. Good." He smiled, putting his own face in the 'crook' or Conan's neck. "I was going to steal another kiss from you but this is fine too," he commented, snickering a little. 

He smiled "you can still do that if you'd like," he said taking his hand from his shoulder back down to his waist. 

Gavin laughed softly. "I suppose so." He pulls back just enough to do so. "Well. Here goes nothing," he laughed, then kissing Conan gently. 

He closed his eyes kissing him back, he let go and looked at him "didn't actually think you'd do it" he said smiling. He kissed him again but this time bitting Gavin's lip. 

Once he was released again. "O-oh so y-you doubt me n-now?" He teased, blushing from the previous one. "So fierce you seem to be," He laughed a little. 

Conan chuckled looking at him "maybe I did, " he said softly. He brushed Gavin's hair back before letting go to cook their meal before they had to leave. 

"You dick!" He teased again, scrunching his nose a little. "You can't just be so cocky! I'm human now too!" He faked being offended. 

"You are right I can't be, but I choose to be" he explained turning the stove back on "After we get back tonight after going to the grocery store we can do whatever you would you" he explained cooking the eggs. 

"Like?" He asks, not really knowing what Conan had meant. 

He laughed a bit "Anything you'd like to do or think would be a good idea" he explained softly before getting his still hot coffee and drinking it. 

"Well you know I can't decide at all. At anything. So I dunno if that is a great idea, but whatever you say." Gavin laughed at himself. 

"You have the whole day and if you still don't know we can just call it a day," he said turning around waiting for the eggs. He kissed Gavin on the forehead before drinking more coffee. 

"You are just a bean when you get all soft for me, you know that?" He asks Conan, leaning against the counter. A smirk plays on his lips slightly. 

He blushed softly before turning back around "uuuugghhh" he groaned before using the address spatula to cut into the eggs. 

"Heh. I like it too when you get flustered, I think it's cute. I am not cute though. You are." He clarified, smiling now. 

"I don't take compliments well "he explained, putting one hand on the counter, he looked over at him with a smile, before cutting the eggs again. 

"Think I haven't noticed? Well, it's alright, you'll just have to get used to me calling you cute and stuff like that." He giggled quietly. He watched Conan make the food in a bit of fascination. 

" Guess I will," he said chuckling. He grabbed a plate from the cabinet and put the toast that had just finished as well as the eggs. He just put the bacon in the microwave cus they needed to leave soon and the bacon he had taken a bit longer to cook on the stove. He handed Gavin his plate "here ya go" he said with a smile as he put a fork In Gavin's plate. 

"Thanks. I may not eat all of it because... you know I need to be careful. But yeah, I'm pretty sure a little won't hurt." He scooped a little bit of the eggs and took a bite. He savoured the odd, yet good taste. "Hm. Jeez if only the interface didn't show up each time hehe... It tastes pretty good. You could really be a good cook if you wanted. I am just babbling but you get my point." 

He smiled a bit at the compliment "I'm sorry about that, glad you like it though" he said taking the little bit that was left and putting it on a plate. He ate what he had fairly quickly since he didn't eat at all yesterday and all he had was coffee. 

"You know, you shouldn't starve yourself, right? Here, I shouldn't be eating anyway, but I'll eat the piece of bacon. Go ahead, you need it," he insisted, putting his plate down. 

He looked at Gavin and smiled softly "I know I shouldn't but sometimes I don't even mean to sometimes" he says washing his plate then picking up Gavin's plate getting ready to eat his eggs. 

Conan put his hand on his cheek and realized how red he was "Jesus Christ, I just. Dammit..." he sighed, grabbing his keys from his jacket pocket. " I guess the tables did turn huh?" He asked opening-up the door for Gavin, making sure the cats wouldn't get out. 

Gavin laughed again. "Thank you," he said, walking out and making sure Conan got out before the cats escaped. "They really did turn. Plus, we both think each other being flustered is cute, which makes sense," Gav said, talking with his hands quietly, he didn't want anyone really... questioning or anything. And so, he put on his best apathetic face with little emotion because he's still supposed to match and mix well with his partner's personality, but he thought it would be best to not give anyone hints. "Well, you think it would beneficial if we just got a little thing of thirium just in case? Because you know... I'll eventually hurt myself being reckless, you know me. Right? I'm reckless? So uh... Oh lord, I'm rambling..." He murmured the last part, not really trying to say anything but nervous words and noises of words. "I'm sorry, I'm just... weird..." He mumbled as they walked on downstairs and out of the building. "I'm over-whelming you an reminding you of bad things, aren't I? I-I'm sorry..." He said in a whisper-like tone. After that, he just mumbled to himself, clearing out his thoughts and trying not to get looks from anyone walking by them as they walked too. 

"You are alright Gavin, It's fine. You're not overwhelming and you don't remind me of a lot of bad things. Now yes somethings hit close to home but that's alright, I've gotta get over it someday..." He said with a sigh as they walked down to the parking lot. "We can go pick some up if you'd like. Where do you get it from again??" He asked quietly as the walked by the receptionist that ran the whole building. Conan held the door open for Gavin as they walked out and the cold breeze hit " it's still spring but it feels like winter" he stated as they walked over to the old looking car. It was made in 2019 so it was pretty old, it was a hand me down that Conan got when he turned 20. A few of the teens that lived in the building waved at Conan and greeted him, they had lived here since they were toddlers and they met Conan while they were out late at night. He knows he should have given one of them a cigarette but hey it's still a secret to this day. "Hey, Conan where have you been? Haven't seen you in a while" the tall one named Oliver asked, "oh just busy with work stuff yah know, I heard you got a job recently am I right??" He asked as Oliver nodded "yep I've been working there for a few months now" "well that's pretty cool, well I gotta get going, I'll see you this weekend probably, now try to get to school on time cus I here when you are late and get the cops and because you called on private called" he said as they nodded and walked away. "God, the times I've bailed them out and saved them from getting in real trouble," he said with a chuckle. 

Gavin just watched, scanning his surroundings because he was a bit bored. "I'm pretty sure we could get them... hm... I'll have to look into it, but we will be able to." He looks off, wishing he didn't have to act as if he were actually nobody really. "Either way, we'll be able to find some." He smiled a little before brushing his hair back a little and looking forward. He watched as Conan talked to the teens. He seemed to get along with them well. "You seem to not be anxious with them, and you said you have had to save from getting in deep trouble multiple times? Well, why so?" He asked, tempted to put his hands in his pockets, but knowing it'll probably not seem like he's a 'normal' android. "That's gonna get them in trouble at some point, make it harder for them to find jobs," he says quietly. 

He chuckled a bit "They aren't too bad they are mostly at the wrong place at the wrong time. They look up to me and honestly I don't know why. I am not a good example" he said opening Gavin's door " They are only children and they think of me as an older brother and it's nice to know they will come to me with their problems. I've helped them with peer pressure situations and now they know how to deal with it. They are good kids and I make sure they are taken care " he explained getting in on the driver side. "They were a lot better than I was when I was a teenager, they aren't doing bad stuff as I did" he started turning the car on waiting for it to warm up. "They get good grades and they don't steal or do drugs so they are doing a lot better than I was," he said smiling. " Alex actually introduced me to them when Oliver was caught vaping behind the school, but I didn't actually talk to them until I met them a year ago outside" he explains. He smiled as he looked over at Gavin " I taught them Androids were good people and that they should be like their parents and they surprisingly listened to me" he said looking through the foggy windshield. 

"Ah ok..." He says, putting his hands in his pockets for a second, and finding a coin. A penny. He had found it on the ground as he was walking to the station. "Oh..." He says to himself, smiling a little. "Cool... Year of this coin is... 2001... hm. That's cool." Gavin put it back in his pocket, a smile permanently brandished on his face as he buckled his seat belt and looked ahead once again. 

Conan looked over at the penny "oh damn that's old" he said in a bit of shock. He put his seatbelt on and fixed his mirror. He laid his hands on the steering wheel as he switched into reverse. "Want to grab the thirium before we go to the grocery store or do you want to get it before??" He asked looking over at Gavin as he switched gear again. 

"Well, I heard that Hank has a 1994 or 1995 quarter. Isn't that cool?" He asked, looking at Conan briefly. "And I think we should wait to go to a Cyberlife store for after... That's the only place we could get some without going to the actual warehouses," he said, fumbling with a thread from the seat, it seemed it wasn't going anywhere anytime at all. 

"Alright, we can do that. I gotta stop by the station for a minute to pick up some papers then we can go get some groceries then walk into town" he said resting his arm on the centre console, using his left hand to drive. " it's funny to think about when I was a kid all of this stuff was just a theory now it's real" he said softly. 

"When you were a kid you were also thinking of other things and actual problems, unlike adults. All they used to think about until just last decade was how to make newer technology, I mean, they still kind of are, but you get my point. Kids know much much more of theories and wonder." Gavin talks with his hands, explaining and just plain out prattling on about nonsense. 

Conan just listened to Gavin's rambling "You got a point. I remember when I was little my mom would have to ask me to help with the computer and that made me feel so smart" he said looking over at him smiling. "It kinda sucks that this town is so, we'll I would say racist. They don't care who we marry but if you like an Android you are suddenly an outcast" he explained looking over at him with a small smile "Sadly my mother very excepting of different people but people you were gay you were bad in her book" he explained turning the street corner. 

"Well, you could say it's racist because it's true."--He kind of laughed--" They are basically back in the time when Jim Crow Laws actually still existed and were in effect. Am I wrong? Android and human lines. Android and human tram compartments, bus too. Android and human... basically everything." Gavin said, sighing and speaking again, "they don't use their discretion for anything. Not a single thing at all. Except for maybe when we get... 'out of hand'..."--he used his hands to make air quotes, then setting them back down, rolling his eyes--" When they just can't get enough of war it seems. It's in humanity's blood." 

He nodded in agreement "They said we evolved but we really devolved if I'm being honest" he said frowning a bit before putting his free hand on Gavin's leg. "Hopefully the war will end soon yah know??" He asked stopping at a red light before taking his hand off the steering wheel and running it through his hair. 

"Right." He nods as well. "It seems like it won't because humans won't let it. Always how it goes," Gavin says, stretching again and rubbing his eyes. "But yes, hopefully. Hopefully, soon enough we won't have to keep ourselves in an emotionless shell or disguise ourselves as humans or anything like that. Soon enough... Soon..." 

He nodded and smiled a bit "just gotta stay optimistic, yah know. I'm just glad we have a safe place to go to if something goes down" he said, turning down the street. He hummed a bit before they pulled around the side of the building. Conan parked and sat in his seat for a moment " tomorrow is Sunday so we will have a full day of just hanging out" he said smiling a bit. He kissed Gavin's cheek and smiled "love yah Gavin," he said quietly. 

"Right. Right. Of course." He smiled, watching the road or sidewalk as Conan drove to the parking spot. "I-I love you too," he said, blushing yet smiling flusteredly. 

He smiled at him then got out walking over to Gavin's side opening the door for him "You can do whatever while I grab the papers from Tina" he said putting his hands in his pockets as he looked over at Connors car. He worked all the time so he didn't talk to him that often. 

"Alright. Also, thank you for opening my door even though I tell you-" he joked lightly, smiling still. "Am I still blue? I don't wanna make it seem like anything's going on," Gavin asked, closing his door and looking up at Conan. 

He looked at him tilting his head a bit "just a little bit. Since it's cold out you have an excuse" he said locking the car door and putting his hands in his jacket pockets "I know you tell me but I'm most likely never gonna listen" he chuckled as he looked up at the crows on the power line. 

Gavin laughed a little. "You have a point. But androids don't have a sensitivity to that unless they're child androids. But oh well. I'm going to be lying anyway." He bumped his shoulder to Conan's. "Well I suppose I can get used to it then," he said, snickering. 

He smiled and walked up to the glass door of the building, opening it and he saw Connor talking to Hank. Connor waved at them and Conan waved back, he walked up to his desk and picked up a yellow folder so he can carry the papers easier. He walked up to Tina's office and knocked on the door, waiting for Tina to open it. 

Gavin walked close beside Conan. He watched the two interact and sat down at Conan and "his" desk, tapping it while he watched and waited. 'Why don't they ever talk? I wonder...' 

Conan leaned against the wall until Tina opened the door and invited him in "hey you so you said I had papers I needed to fill out??" Conan asked as Tina nodded sitting him down and flipping through her notebook. Connor walked up to Gavin with his hands in his pockets "heeeeey so you are Conan's new partner?" He asked Hank right behind him with his arms behind his back. 

Gavin looked up at the 6' tall figure. "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" He said, trying to not use such a forced tone or rude one. Gav seemed like he was snapping his fingers, but made no noise because of the thin gloves he wore. 

"Well he hasn't had someone to work within a long time so I'm just curious" Connor responded leaning on the desk. Connor and Conan were brothers and they got along when they were younger but when they started growing up they became distant and they just don't interact unless necessary. There are a few reasons they don't but there is one huge reason they don't as well. Connor was first born and was smart and he was a very gifted child. Conan, on the other hand, was more of a .....special kid. He was smart, yes but he had a lot of mental issues that held him back. Their mother always favoured Connor since he was more academically gifted, she didn't think Conan was stupid but at the same time, she knew he wouldn't get far. When Conan started doing some....bad things he got kicked out and he hadn't seen or even talked to his mother or Connor. The only time he got to see his mother was when she died of heart disease. He saw Connor and he found out they both lived in Detroit and they were waiting for the DPD to get back with them about a job. 

"Ah, alright. Makes sense." He didn't want to necessarily comment on the fact about how close Connor was getting. He needed to just act natural. "Why exactly didn't he have a partner? I mean I could ask him but... it'd... probably not end in a happy way..." he said, looking down at the grey plastic desk. "What do you think about us androids?" He asked, looking back up. 

"Well ever since Alex died he basically quit the force and fell into a bad state. When he came back he wasn't the same. Conan became very introverted and didn't seem to care if he had a partner anymore" he explained as he looked out the window of the building. Connor didn't expect Gavin to ask that question but played along anyway. "Well I don't have any moral dilemma towards you guys so I guess y'all are alright" he explained looking at Gavin with a small smile. Hank looked at Gavin as his LED spun yellow and blue as he listening to their conversation. 

Gavin stiffened, colour falling from his face slightly. "Oh... that... ..." he seemed to have no words, this conversation had been had before it seemed. "W-well I guess that's good then..." Gav said softly, trying to calm down at least a little. His LED was red for a bit but now just solid yellow, his hair hid it and Connor and Hank were on his left side, luckily. 

"Yeah even though you've only been with him for one day he seems to be doing a bit better, he actually waved back so that's an improvement," he said with a chuckle as he looked back at Hank, who was deadpan. Conan walked out of the office and looked over at Gavin to see Connor standing there, he walked from her office over to them and stood behind Gavin with a subtle smile on his face. "Hello Conan, how are you?" Connor asked, smiling as he looked up at him. "I'm fine" Conan responded with almost no emotion in his voice once so ever. Even though Connor was older, Conan was a bit taller. 

Gavin tried his best to seem nervous or become flustered as Conan walked behind him. He looked down at the desk. "How come one is older, yet the younger taller?" He asked, drawing odd designs on the desk's clean area. "Just curious..." he clarified unnecessarily. 

Connor shrugged "Genetics I guess," he said chuckling a bit. Conan didn't say anything and just nodded. Conan put a hand on Gavin's shoulder as Connor stood up straighter and crossed his arms. Hank looked down at Gavin with a raised eyebrow, looking down at Conan's hand. 

Gavin could feel Hank's glare boring into his skull. He again tried not to become flustered. "I suppose." He agreed, thinking of his knowledge of how weird genetics could be. It was a very awkward silence that nestled it's way in, very very uncomfortable at that. 

Conan tapped his shoulder "Alright well we gotta get going, see y'all on Monday, " Conan said as Connor nodded and both him and Hank walked back to their desks. Conan looked down at Gavin smiling "So you met Connor?" He asked. 

Gavin nodded. "Y-yes. I did. He was just a bit blunt and seemed smug..." Gavin said softly, not looking up but folding his hands as he got up and pushed the chair in. 

"He is smug but what do you mean by blunt?? Did he say something stupid,??" He asked Gavin looking at him with a bit of concern on his face. 'God if he said something stupid' he thought to himself. 

"No, he was just very very straight-forward. So straight-forward. You know that kind of people, right?" Gavin said, looking up at Conan with a bit of a nervous smile. He looked a bit pale, but that's only because he was trying his best to hold back flusteredness. 

Conan nodded as they walked out of the building "Yeah I know what you mean" he said. When they made it outside he put his arm around his shoulder and they walked out to the car "What did y'all talk about??? You seemed to be kinda shocked" he explained looking at the powerlines again. 

"Well... just nothing in particular. He asked me if I were your new partner, but other than that he was making small talk and as I said, it kind of seemed he was making me feel helpless and or stupid... for nothing hehe... well, he's fine, I just take things to much to heart..." Gavin said, looking down at the ground. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Well I never said anything about us being brothers, so either he told you or you just guessed," he said raising an eyebrow as he looked over at Gavin, fairly sceptical of their conversation. "I know how you feel about taking things to heart though," he said smirking. 

Gavin's theoretical heart was sort of pounding, but not at the same time. "Well, I also could've put 2 and 2 together. You two look so similar and I also could've like... scanned? Does that sound too creepy...? But you get what I mean." He sighed, not wanting to really look up, but does anyway. "Yeah... I am now weak in the heart and don't like it when I get hurt or someone I love gets hurt." 

He unlocked the door and opened the car door for him "Alright I believe you" he said getting in on his side. "Well that's what it's like to be human" he explained turning the car on and laying the folder in the back seat of the car. 

"Ok," he said plainly, getting in and thanking Conan. He bit his lip, tapping his finger on his thigh, and looking out the window. He didn't talk much, probably because he thought Conan was getting bored with his constant blather. 

As he pulled out of the parking lot he looked over at Gavin to notice that he was being more anxious than he already Is. Conan laid his right hand on Gavin's thigh "You alright, you don't seem as talkative as usual" he asked the Android as he stopped at a red light. 

"I-I'm fine, it was just... a little draining I suppose you could say try and not have emotions or become flustered at all. I-I'm sorry..." Gavin said, looking at Conan briefly. His LED was still solid Yellow. 

Conan looked over at him and sighed "You don't have anything to be sorry about. It's gonna be okay" he stated taking Gavin's hand and held it "I should be saying sorry, all the shit I put you through for one whole day," he said as the light turned green and he drove again. 

"You don't have to feel bad for me, I'll be fine. You're completely fine. I am my own problem. Don't worry about me." Gavin smiled slightly before he still held Conan's hand yet looked back out the window. He sighed. "You don't need to worry..." he repeated. 

"Well if you have any problems that you don't want to deal with or just can't deal with let me know so I can help you. I've done that for years and I'm not gonna stop" he explained with a reassuring smile on his face. As they turned a corner they started driving more and more into the city. He didn't want to be too overbearing on Gavin but he knows how it feels to not have anyone there for him when he needs someone to talk to. He doesn't want him to feel as if he's alone, he doesn't want Gavin to do something stupid like he did when he was younger. Even though he had only known Gavin for about a day he would do anything for him. Conan squeezed Gavin's hand as he smiled a bit "I just want you to know I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to or something. I don't want you to be alone like I was when I was younger, well it wasn't that long ago when I felt that way. If I am being honest I still feel that way sometimes" he explained chuckling a bit as he looked over at him. 

"Of course... but I just wish as I said earlier, that we didn't have to shroud away into apathetic nothings. That seems to be my only wish right now for the whole of our 'species'... Do you get what I'm saying?" He says, intertwining their fingers a little, as not much of it could be done. "God... A-and one thing that was a bit hard as well was HK-er-Hank was just... judging me and boring glares and looks into me, deadpanned, but still. I mean... Connor got a little close when he leaned on the slightly unstable desk, but I couldn't say anything about it... As I said. I'm just saying things to say things... oh well..." He said, biting his lip once more. He couldn't help but practically hear the thoughts buzzing angrily around his head. "E-enough complaining from me..." 

Conan sighed as he looked back at the road "Gavin...I'm so sorry. Connor is very....how do I explain this...he's comfortable. He doesn't think about if he's too close to someone and Hank he kinda just does that. He looks like he's judging but actually, he's just scanning. He's very quiet, Connor, on the other hand, is loud and extroverted" he said, squeezing Gavin's hand. "You don't have to stop Gavin, I'd rather you tell me all your issues then bottle them up and when you finally tell someone you are a mess and you can't even get everything off your chest" he explained. 

"You shouldn't be the one sorry, it's not your fault. It really wasn't his fault either, he wasn't truly paying attention. You both are fine, I'm just being a bit sensitive to space." He smiled a little. "Hank... I suppose he was just scanning, but I thought he knew something was up. Something was wrong there. I'm just worrying about if he figured it out after putting two and two together," he said, not wanting to let go of Conan's hand, so he doesn't, for now. He looks over, a more relaxed look on his face, still nervous, but a bit more relaxed. 

Conan smiled as he looked at the people crossing the street "he knew about Alex which was honestly kinda scary but I knew I could trust him and Connor. They kinda figured that out themselves but they don't want to talk about him anymore because they know I will get upset. I know they try to help me but sometimes I just don't want to talk to anyone" he said with a sigh. As people walked down the street they held onto their loved ones and Conan wished he could do that in public and not have to worry. 

"Hey he's your brother and siblings know about so much. It's odd, but it happens. I meeeaaaan I wouldn't knowwww..." He said, biting his lip a little. Gavin laughed at himself a little, also wishing he could just huddle up beside Conan as they walked. His sense of pain and temperature was starting to come to him, and he wasn't surprised at all. "Not at all, I wouldn't." He said softly. He may or may had not lied, even he wasn't entirely sure he had. He didn't know what he was doing more than half the time really. 

He chuckled softly "you've got a point siblings to know almost everything about each other. No secrets between us" he explained as he pulled into one of those public parking places so they could walk to the store and just walk around in general. He looked over at Gavin letting go of his hand sadly. He grabbed his satchel and walked over to Gavin's side, opening his door. Kids who were out of school for the weekend walked down the streets and the weekend traffic filled the streets. 

"Yeah," Gavin said very quietly as he got out, "thanks." He gently bumped into Conan when nobody was looking. "So, what's the list?" He asked the guy. Gavin prepared himself for looks and everything that follows, along with suppression. He didn't like to or want to, but what other option did he have yet? None. Not until this chaotic and irrational civil war would just move on and declare android rights. 

"Well I need milk, bread, eggs, coffee pods, and cat food" he explained looking up at the billboards seeing them change to different advertisements. Conan looked down at Gavin with a small grin plastered on his face. A few Androids with their 'owners' walked past the two and one of the women gave a small wave, which was pretty normal for him to get but now that Gavin's with him he has become slightly suspicious of basically everyone around him. 

Gavin nodded, putting his hands in front of him and silently taking a deep breath. "Alright." He watches ahead of him, glancing around a little. After that, he said nothing at all, for some reason, other than crowded streets. He looked up at Conan momentarily, trying his best to not reflect the smile, but can't help himself, and a smirk lifts the corners of his mouth just slightly. 

Conan smiled softly at the Android as they started to walk down the sidewalk. Like usual he slowed his pace, knowing that Gavin walked a bit slower than him. As they walked down the streets they had to shimmy around many people but when they finally got up to a less crowded area they waited for the crosswalk light to let them walk. 

It was a bit of awkward silence, but he had to live with it. "Co--Detective, what do you think of this controversy? The deviants"--it made him cringe a little to say it like that--" and humanity's controversy to be specific?" He asked, not looking up, but more looking at all the people they had passed and passing by with his eyes. He didn't like it at all to say it so condescendingly, but he had to if he wanted to ask the question. He caught himself before he finished saying 'Conan' or everyone that heard would've thought him odd. Gavin didn't want anything to do with rude or snarling looks and whispers. Possibly even worse--no, he couldn't think like that, it'll show that he's scared as his LED spins yellow or red, or a combination of both. 

He looked down at the Android before looking back up "well it's slightly unsettling, to say the least. In my opinion, many people need to chill and stop targeting those who are different" he explained biting the end of his tongue. The light signalled they could walk and Conan tapped the Androids hand just to make sure he was still there. He couldn't really touch him for long periods of time so he took any chance he could get. 

Gavin nodded as he walked beside Conan. "Alright..." He said quietly, "right. Right..." He tried not to smile at the attempt to get to touch him. The android thought it was sweet, cute even. But cute is what he thinks of all of Conan's un-platonic, er, romantic?... actions. He was just soft for the detective. He couldn't help it, could he? Well, he could, but that's no fun. He repeated the list to himself, to get all his other thoughts to leave him alone. 

He turned a corner as soon as they crossed the street so they weren't as much in the hustle and bustle of weekend shoppers "Ga-...RD have you ever seen the outskirts of Detroit?" he asked the Android as quietly as he could so he could hear him and the few people around them couldn't. 

Gavin pretended to get closer and 'accidentally' bump into Conan but didn't step away far away enough for some people's standards. "No, no I haven't Detective, why?" He asked in the same tone, looking and glancing down every so often. 'Well... I have a sneaking suspicion, but I don't think he'll do it, will he? No, it's a bit of a walk from here... Hm. Well, I suppose I'll find out...' He thought to himself. 

"I'll have to take you down there one day," he said with a soft smile on his face. They walked down the sidewalk that led to the store. He looked over at the Android with a small smile on his face "I think you would enjoy it, it's pretty quiet and there is an old park down there that I went to as a kid" he explained. 

Gavin smiled once there wasn't anyone around. "You think so?" He asked, looking up at Conan. "I'd like to go there and we'd be the only ones there... That'd be most lovely..." He said, wanting to wrap his arm around Conan's but resists, as any unexpected people could pop up. "Well, I'm also pretty sure you could call me Gavin, people are calling their androids their names and no-one will be any the wiser to know I'm the detective android that they're also talking about," he said a bit quieter, watching ahead of them. He couldn't contain a smile much longer, so he just let it. 

"True I could, I don't want to test it but I'll just do that from now on," he said turning another corner and opening the door to the shop. It was smaller than most grocery stores but still decently sized, Conan has known the owners ever since he was a little kid and they now know him by name. He held the door open as Gavin walked through and an older woman walked out, almost nobody was there except for the owners which were a good thing they could talk without getting looked at or be worried about someone becoming suspicious. 

"Right, fair enough. Thaaank you," he said, putting his hands behind his back and waiting for Conan. "Oooh..." He said a little awed even though it was just a store. He was new to it like Conan had said a little while ago, so he couldn't really get mad for Gav being amazed by something like this. He was honestly glad there was little to nobody here except the owners. 

He smiled as he walked through grabbing a basket and waving to the owner who was at the cash register "Do you want or need anything in here, I know you don't eat but you still want something?" he asked with a shrug as he leaned in Gavin's direction. They walked to the back of the store which was where the fridges were. 

"I mean, I shouldn't regularly, and no not really. We could just get the things we need." He wrapped his arm around Conan's nearest and hooking it through. "There... It felt a bit odd not doing anything or however to say it. Either way, it was hard and odd." Gavin looked around, not looking at anything in particular. 

He chuckled and nodded in agreement "it did feel quite odd, you're right" he said looking through the frosty glass of the fridges. He found the milk and then walked over to the eggs "what else did we need??" he asked setting the basket down to open the fridge and grab the eggs. 

"Bread, coffee beans, and cat food," he recited. "Did you seriously forget or did you want me to see if I remembered?" He asked, snickering a little to himself. He listened to the cold air blowing into the fridges and warmer air into the main area. 

"I may or may not have forgotten..." he said chuckling a bit, he looked down at Gavin smiling as he turned down the BRED aisle to find which one he needed. The coffee beans were right across from the bread so all he had to do was do a 180 and he could find it. 

He laughed quietly, getting the coffee beans so he didn't have to spin and vertigo take him over. "There, now just food for the good kittens," he says, putting the beans in the basket. 

Conan stuck his tongue out at Gavin and bit it "basically our kids" he commented with a chuckled as they made their way to the cat food, they walked past the cash register when they turned down the cat food aisle. The woman who owned the store smiled at the sight, she had known Alex when he was alive and Conan and she had many of the same beliefs about Android rights. 

"Wh- n-no--" He denied, blushing and looking down at his feet. "Th-they aren't! They..." Gavin said, trying to find the words, but can't. He held onto Conan's arm, a little embarrassed and or flustered. 

He laughed knowing Gavin would respond in this way "awwee you know they are, you named one of them so he would be your adoptive child" he explained picking up a medium bag of cat food and a few cans. He spent way more money on his cats than he did himself which is slightly problematic but he doesn't care. 

Gavin became even more tinged. "N-no! W-well... y-yes... b-but no!" He said, covering his face. "You're deliberately f-flustering m-me aren't y-you..?" He asked, catching onto Conan's antics. "Y-you dick," he said in a teasing way, looking down, still blushing a whole lot. 

"You are what you eat" he stated looking down at the Android who looked like a blueberry, which in his opinion was adorable, it was very easy to fluster Gavin which made Conan happy because he likes to tease. Conan bit the inside of his lip as he was just waiting for Gavin's response, knowing it was gonna be good. 

Gavin snorted. "I guess you can't be much better, then," he said, knowing Conan wasn't expecting him to probably say that. He hid his face a little again, not dreading yet not entirely enjoying how flustered he was. 

Conan practically died at Gavin's statement "Jesus Christ, you're not wrong I can tell you that" he agreed as they walked to the cash register and he put the basket on the conveyor belt. He let go of Gavin for a moment so he can get his wallet out of his bag. He took out his debit card and inserted it into the card reader, took four tries before it actually accepted it. He took the bags and held them all in his right hand, holding Gavin's for as long as they could before they got out into where people were. 

"Pfft, I thought you'd be shocked, not laughing," he said, also holding onto Conan as long as possible until they had to go. "So are we going to go get the thirium or should we wait since we have produce items?" He asked quietly as they walked outside the door and down the sidewalk. 

"I am not going to wait on something important and since none of this stuff can go bad and it's pretty cold out, for example, the milk will stay cool" he explained "I can put it in the back of the car so I don't have to carry it around," He said as the cool breeze hit them. 

"Alright. I mean, we may have to wait a little bit and I can't be the one to ask for it. You have to. Can you do that? If not, we can't get anything." Gavin said very quietly so only Conan could hear. "Alright?" He asked, making sure he heard him clearly. 

"Do you need a pint, a few ounces or gallon??" he asked looking at the road as they waited to cross the street. He's only had to do this a few times in the past but he doesn't remember how much a smaller injury needed. 

"Well for backup, probably would just need one or two if you're willing of the bag ones. I wouldn't know exactly how much is in each, but I know it's enough for half of an android to run." Gavin says, looking ahead and dodging any people that aren't paying attention. 

"I'll get two so if you end up losing anymore we don't have to go out and get more cus we will already have it" he stated as they crossed the street and turned a corner so they could get back to the car and get down to the Cyberlife store in the centre of Detroit. 

Gavin smiled a little. "Good... good...I'm reckless so that'll be the best option hehe..." He murmured. He couldn't wipe a small smile off his lips as he looked down at his feet and shoving his hands slightly into his pockets. 

Conan walked up the small incline to get to their car, it was still the middle of the day and it was weird cus one minute it's dark at six then the next it doesn't get dark till nine. 

Gavin walked close behind, huddling close beside him without actually touching the guy. He thought multiple things now, and the odd and existential even thoughts were back, but he paid no big mind to them. He needed to focus on being happy er more neutral. Both actually. 

When they got to the car he unlocked the doors and opened the trunk "After this, I'll take you on the outskirts of Detroit, is that alright??" he asked looking over at Gavin with a subtle grin. 

"Yes! I would love that. That would be lovely. A break from these stupid suppression things and shit." Gavin says, looking around before he quickly giving Conan a kiss on the cheek and then opening the trunk to help then getting into his side. He smiled happily, sighing. 'Oh how this feels refreshing... I will have to be completely cool and neutral for the Cyberlife store though... This shouldn't be too hard... I just gotta think of something happy yet sad... Yeah..' He thought, smiling and humming to 'House of Gold' happily. He seemed to not get enough of the sweet song. It had such a nice melody and thick and much-needed bass line. He watched Conan put the groceries in the back trunk as Gav tapped his finger on his leg and tapping his foot on the car floor-board. 

Conan finished putting the groceries in the back and closed the trunk, he looked to the street to see a bunch of people still on the sidewalks and roads. He got in on the driver's side and shut the door "do you want to sit in the car while I get your thirium or would you like to come in with me??" he asked Gavin as he turned the car on and fastened his seat belt. He put his bag behind him in the back seat, taking his phone out of it in the process. 

"Uhhhmmm... I am pretty sure that if you go in without me they'll try to sell you an android," he said with a smile. "But I would like to come with you either way." Gavin looked up at Conan momentarily. He made sure he had fastened his seatbelt and looked back at the guy. 

"True they will try to, just be careful," he said leaning over and kissing Gavin's cheek as he put the car into drive. He pulled out of the parking space and waited to get back onto the road. "Want to pick a song??" he asked Gavin handing him his phone as he looked both ways before getting out onto the busy street. 

Gavin nodded, "I will. I can handle it, if I just did it for that long of a time, I can do it for a bit longer." He thought of some songs that'll be good as he looked through. He opened the app and looked at all the song playlists, musicals even, he chose one that sounded good, a mixture of all but he wanted to experiment with music. "Musicals huh? Pretty cool hehe..." he said setting the phone down in the weird little compartment 'under yet not under under' the centre console. 

Conan nodded "Yeah I was into the theatre when I was in high school and I took a few classes" he explained as he tapped his hands on the steering wheel to 'Guns and Ships' from the Hamilton soundtrack. "Yah know, The Hamilton musical is one of my favourites and they fought for freedom for all races, they succeeded for a while but now we are back to the same old fashioned mindset," Conan said as he glanced over at his Android companion. 

"Ah, so must know some things about musicals and plays, they are interesting, along with mythology. What is your favourite musical though?" He said, 'popping' his knuckles, even though it had no effect at all, he just seemed to be doing so. "I see some of the other popular musicals are called, Be More Chill, Dear Evan Hansen, Heathers... lots more, but those happen to also be in the top 10." 

"Well, I really like Heathers. J.D was my favourite character out of all of them" he explained as he started to remember parts of his childhood. As the started nearing the Cyberlife store Conan became kinda nervous, he hasn't been in any of these places in so long and it is a kinda nerve-racking. 

Gavin hummed. "Ah ok. He's... the one who wanted to bomb the school though and kind of a psychopath though, right?" He said, rolling his shoulders back to fix his posture. "Also, don't be nervous, it'll be alright," he reassured the guy, putting his hand on Conan's before he unbuckled his seatbelt. 

"Yeah he is the psychopath but his character was just so interesting, my high school did the Heathers musical and I was lucky enough to play J.D" he explained with a grin "I don't know I've always liked him for some odd reason" he explained glancing over at Gavin. 

"Alright, makes sense. And like I said, try to not be nervous, I'll be right beside you. Proper and stiff, but I'll be there." He put a hand on Conan's again, smiling as well before he got out and put on a neutral expression opening Conan's door for him too. 

"I know it's just weird going back in there," he said getting out and shutting the door behind him "Thank you" as they walked up to the building he felt a shiver go down his spine, he walked through the automatic glass doors and looked over at Gavin with a small smile as an Android walked up and greeted Conan "Hello welcome! Can I introduce you to a new RV700 model?? It is on sale!" they asked as Conan shook his head "U-uh no I'm fine. I'm actually here to buy two pints of Thirium" he said and the Android nodded "okay go up to the desk and I will be with you in a moment". Conan tapped Gavin's hand as he walked over to the desk. 

Gavin made no reaction to it but looking up at Conan. He put his hands folding in front of him, feet together and looking ahead. Gav made sure to stand up straight and not really make much notice to anything. It felt odd, but he had to do it. 

The Android came back and sat the two pints of Thirium on the desk "would you like us to take a look at your Android? It seems to have a defect on its face" Conan shook his head again and he began to fumble with his wallet "N-no thank you, he is alright" he responded taking out a twenty and a ten. He laid it on the counter as the Android put the Thirium in a bag "Have a good day sir" they responded as Conan gave a small wave as he put a hand on Gavin's back, walking out of the store. Conan had held his breath when he walked out and as soon as they made it outside he sighed of relief. "Jesus Christ". 

Once they were outside, Gavin snorted. "Really? Really, 'defect on my face' that's funny," he said, laughing quietly. He shook his head in a slight unsurprised state as he practically face-palmed. "Hey, at least you did it, and well." 

"Thanks, Gavin, yeah when he kept saying 'it' kinda made it awkward," he said as they walked back to the car "I kinda feel bad that they kept calling you 'it'" he said as he opened Gavin's side and also put the Thirium in the back of the car so if Gavin needed it he could grab it.

"Don't worry about me, I am fine. I'll be fine." Gavin thanked him, glancing at the door before stepping into the car and buckling up. "Are you ok though? You seem shaky," he pointed out, looking at Conan. 

"Yeah I'm alright, don't worry," he said softly smiling a bit as he looked over at Gavin. Conan started the car and just sat in the seat with a sight. He looked out the window watching pedestrians pass the car. "Want to go home first and drop off the groceries, then go to the park?" he asked. 

"Yes! That would be nice." Gavin nodded, crossing his legs and tapping his finger on his leg again. "We should also make sure the kittens aren't getting restless. Right? They'll want to do other things than fight each other, I'm pretty sure." 

"True if I leave them for a while sometimes they will try to fight '' he explained as he looked around and leaned over to his right kissing Gavin's temple "There aren't many people down there so if you want to change you can" he suggested as he started to pull out of the parking space. 

"I... Probably will, this uniform I am supposed to wear can... feel odd even to me, with little sense of touch." Gavin leans towards Conan, smiling gently. "Cats quite are a mess when they scrap. Any animal is for that matter," he says, laughing to himself. 

"Yeah you got the right" he chuckled as he pulled out into the road "I have a few hoodies and I think a dress shirt in my closet. I know I have a pair of jeans in there. I really need to clean my closet out" he said chuckling. 

"Alright. I think I may take the dress-shirt." Gavin sighs a little. "That was a bit stressful, but hey, then is bliss and relaxation. Right?" He asked, taking Conan's hand and intertwining their fingers. 

He smiled as bit the end of his tongue "Yeah you're right" he said softly as they got out of the hustle and bustle of the city. He drove a bit slower one they got out and just relaxed. 

"Good, I should be," he said, a bit cocky. He held on tight, knowing he didn't really have to let go anymore until they had to go into the complex. "Ooh, a different musical... " He said, not realising which song it was. 

"OH!!! This is from Heathers 'I love my dead gay son' this is a good one" he said chuckling a bit as he leaned forward tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "This is a really good song!" he said with a hint of enthusiasm. 

"Oh, I couldn't tell!" He said, faking being surprised, very well at that, but he still had sarcasm in his voice. He laughed at himself and Conan's enthusiasm. "Aw, you're so wholesome," he told Conan. "I'm kinda jealous with how wholesome you are hehe," he said softly, squeezing Conan's hand. 

Conan rolled his eyes as his face began to warm up "oh shut up" he said, still laughing. He turned a corner and you could see the apartments from where they were. "Start thinking on what you want to do tomorrow because we can do legit ANYTHING you would like" he explained stopping at a red light. 

"You cannot deny it!" He said laughing. Gavin's face was still plastered with a warm smile, looking ahead but then sighing. He didn't want to let go, he felt safe. "I don't know what I want, I'm indecisive, you should, well not really but, you know this." 

"I know you are but I am too so that's kinda sucky," he said as the light turned green and he continued to drive "I love you," he said, to be honest in a random moment but eh that's what he does. 

Gavin snickered. "Fair. But you're better than I am at deciding." He rubbed the thirium-coloured scar across the bridge of his nose. "I-I... I love you too. Random moment but... oh well," he said, looking down at the floor of the car. 

Conan chuckled softly as they pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex "you can go on and I'll get the bags" he said pulling into his reserved parking space. He sighed as he turned the car off and just sat in his seat not wanting to get out but he had too. 

"Ok!" He said, not wanting to let go either but he booped his nose to Conan's hand and got up, smiling softly. "It'll be worth it to get out because then we'll go to the park soon. Right?" He said, unbuckling and getting out after nodding at his own question. Gavin waited at the staircase door for Conan. "You sure you don't need help with the bags?" He asked, crossing his arms. 

"I'm sure I've done this for years," he said with a chuckle as he used his elbow to get the trunk door down far enough for him to use his foot to close it all the way. He walked up to Gavin, looking down at him with a small grin "I haven't been down to that park in years, wonder how much it's changed" he said. 

Gavin nods, looking down at the sidewalk. "Alright. If you say so." He shrugged, fumbling and taking off his gloves. "Jeez with how thin these are, they get warm. Just a little..." he murmurs, leaning his head on the wall. "I wonder too. It seems nobody really goes to it much except for children and writers," he tells Conan, looking at the sky and the grey clouds rolling by. 

They walked up to the glass doors of the complex, Conan tried to open the door but since his hands were full that was an ultimate fail. "I hate having to ask but can you get the door for me?" he asked, chuckling a bit. 

Gavin laughed. "But sire you said you didn't need my help!" He said teasingly, looking back at Conan. He laughed, opening the door for Conan and walking through after. "Oh, woe is me!" He snickers. 

"Oh shut up" he chuckled nudging the Android, they walked up the long staircase and as they got up to the third floor Conan sighed "Finally we can talk without being looked at," he said looking over at the Android with a warm smile. 

Gavin laughed to himself as he made sure if Conan had fallen, he'd be caught by Gav. He smiled back at the guy once he said he was relieved. "Yep, I cannot wait at all for anything anymore," he said, smiling a little wider, not creepily, but wide. 

"Same here, It sucks. We can't just be 'normal'" he said stopping at one of the platforms "I am ecstatic!" he said looking down at the Android with a shimmer in his eyes. 

Gavin was glad how happy Conan was. Something felt off about everything... but he left it at that, not wanting to ruin everything. "Let's just hope nobody that 'cares' is there. I don't wanna get in trouble, you either. But. I am still very happy we get to do this." 

"Same here, it will be nice to actually go outside without getting caught" he explained starting to walk up the next three flights of stairs. Conan hummed 'Bang Bang' by K'NAAN and Adam Levine, it was one of his favourite songs that weren't from a musical. 

Gavin giggled. "Yes of course," he said, walking closely behind. "Guess what?" He asked, smirking and trying not to laugh at himself, aka, stifling his laughs. 

"What am I supposed to be guessing?" he asked as they walked down their hallway. Conan looked back at Gavin signalling with his head that he can walk in front or next to him. 

"Just guess. Ok?" He said, walking beside Conan and holding onto his arm. "Make an educated guess." He kept trying to stifle his laugh. 

"Uuhhhhhh I don't know," he said looking down at Gavin "Did I drop something down the stairs and I just didn't hear it and now I have to go back down and get it?" he asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Nope! Not that. It's something you probably already know. Can you guess it? Cuz if not, then I'll tell you, but I want you to try and guess it, ok?" He asks, holding on and still smirking. 

"I'm not that smart so I really don't know," he said at the smirking Android "what are you smirking about??" he asked in a confused tone as he sat one bag down to grab his apartment keys out of his back pocket. 

"Weeelll you aren't dumb! You are very intelligent. But." He laughed at himself. "The thing is, I love youuu Conaaannn hehe," he said, probably thinking Conan was wondering if he was going insane. 

Conan just about dropped the keys "Oh my god" he mumbled as his face became red. He eventually got the door unlocked and slowly opened it to make sure the cats weren't going to get out. Conan looked over at Gavin and just stared "Oh my god Gavin......" he sat their groceries on the counter and put both of his hands on Gavin's cheeks. 

Gavin smiles. "Whaaaaat??" He asked, sticking out his tongue a little. He put his hands on Conan's hands. "You're really warm wow," he says, leaning his head to the right. 

"Thank you," he said smiling softly as he kissed his forehead "you are a dork but yah know what? I love you" he said running his thumb on Gavin's cheek. 

Gavin giggled. "I am? Oh, how I didn't know that!" He said with extreme sarcasm. Gavin closed his eyes just a little, then wrapping his arms around Conan. "Comfy..." he said, muffled by his shoulder. 

Conan chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around Gavin and patted his back "God you are adorable, Yah know right?" he asked, taking his left hand and putting it in Gavin's hair. 

Gavin giggled. "Yes, yes I did. You are cuter though!" He said, putting his chin on Conan's shoulder. "What I said was true though. Do you know that?" He asked, holding onto Conan's jacket tight. 

Conan chuckled "I am not that cute though" he protested as he turned his head to look out at their tiny balcony. It was about 3 o'clock at this point so if they wanted to get home before dark they should leave very soon. 

"Yes you are, and you seem to be worrying about something, with your sudden movements, you ok?" He asked, then put his face back on Conan's collarbone chest whichever it was. 

He nodded "Yeah I'm alright, just my normal nervous self, and I haven't smoked in a few days so that makes me get kinda jittery" he explained swaying side to side. 

"Well... Not smoking will help you in the long-term. I don't... I..." He says, then seeming he can't bring himself to say. "I don't want to see... J-just, please... Don't... " See, that was something Gavin didn't know about Conan, which made him slightly er... upset. He didn't want to really... See anything terrifying. It was bad enough Gav was going to outlive the guy. 

"I know, I have been slowly taking longer and longer breaks from them. I am going up to a few weeks, almost a month. I know it's not good, it fucks up my lungs but for the longest time that was the only thing that calmed me down," he explained continuing to run his hands through Gavin's hair. 

Gavin seemed relieved even though he gripped Conan's jacket more. "G-good... I... I-I don't want to lose you... Even though there has been this short amount of time... We attract like magnets... I... I'm sorry I'm so sensitive..." He apologised, letting go and looking outside. "Oh! W-we should probably go before we can't h-hightail it back before dark!" He noticed, holding Conan's hand as tight as he was hugging him. He looked back at Conan with glassy eyes and a saddened smile, but a smile nonetheless. Gav didn't really mind if they were out past dark, but it seemed Conan did. He thought he'd have to convince him later. He wiped his eyes, in which a single glass-like tear fell because he was so scared of what was ahead, but he acted like it didn't happen. All that the android was anticipating was taking a leisurely stroll hand-in-hand with his love. Some people would say don't trust love at first sight, but this wasn't some cliche, it was life. And it really happened. "Eventually you'll get to not doing it for forever." He smiled a little happier as he got up a little on his tip-toes to kiss Conan's cheek, but missed a little and ended up kissing his jaw. 

Conan nodded and gave him a warm smile "it'll be alright, I promise" he put his hands back on Gavin's cheeks running his thumb on his cheek feeling a damp part on the Androids skin where the tear had fallen. He let go and put his hands in his pockets as Gavin kissed him he put his hand on the place that had been touched. This was one of those things that flustered Conan and it was honestly kinda funny because he knew how red he would get. "Ga-Gavin you j......what??" he looked down at Gavin slightly astonished by his action his face had become very red at this point. 

Gavin was smiling at this. "I honestly missed accidentally. You get really cute when you're flustered, you know that?" He said, knowing Conan would just get more flustered. He laughed to himself. "I swear you're really wholesome and really easy to make blush." The android wiped his cheeks again, looking up at Conan with a knowing smile. 

Conan just put his hands over his eyes and shook his head "oh my god" he mumble eventually taking his hands off his face and chuckling "god you make me just...Ugh, my brain is mush" he said looking down at him smiling. 

"No, I just fluster you out of your mind and think it the cutest thing." He takes Conan's hand once more and says, "c'mon! You said we'd go to the park and I side-tracked us by accident!" 

"Alright alright let me put the milk and the eggs in the fridge and I'll be ready. Alright?'' he asked as he took his keys out of his pocket and handed them to him "here can you hold these for me?" he asked with a small smile. 

Gavin felt like he was being handed a sacred object. "Ok!" He said, sitting down on the couch and running his finger along the jagged edge of the key. "Ooh..." 

Conan looked back at the Android and chuckled softly before opening up the fridge to put the milk and eggs away "Alrighty ready to go??" he asked, walking up to him and tilting his head as he watched him fidget with the keys. 

Gavin then remembered. "Oh! Changing! You said- unless I've already wasted enough time," he said, turning the keys on the ring. "Have I..? I-if so I-I'm sorry..." 

"You didn't it's alright" he chuckled as he put his hand under Gavin's chin "don't worry' he reassured as he walked into their bedroom, opening the closet. 

Gavin smiled, blushing just a little. "Th-thanks..." He said, getting up but still turning the keys back and forth. He went to the doorway to the bedroom, watching Conan get the clothes. 

"Okay come see what I've got," he said taking a backpack out of the closet that had evaporated Thirium on it, he set it beside him and opened a drawer that had a few pair of jeans in it. Conan stood up, looking through the dress shirts and hoodies he owned. 

"Ooh..." He said, still not letting go of the keys. "I think I'll just wear a white dress shirt and a pair of dark jeans, that ok?" He asked, walking up closer and cringing a little, as his system automatically scanned the thirium, he shook his head, clearing it from his view. 

"Alright, here you go" took just a plain white button-up shirt and dark grey almost black dress pants and handed it to the Android. 

"Thaaaank youuuu," he said, kissing Conan on the cheek once more before going to change. He briefly comes back out of the half-bath, finishing buttoning up the top buttons. "There, don't I look nice now?" He asked Conan. 

Conan looked over at his companion and smiled "awwwweeeeeeeeee!!!!!" he walked up to Gavin and put his hands on his shoulders "look at you, you look amazing. I have a jacket you can wear if you'd like" 

Gavin blushed even more. "Th-thank you... Yes... I think a jacket would go nicely..." He said, looking up at Conan and smiling flusteredly. "I am not cute, but yes..." 

He bit the tip of his tongue and walked over to his closet where he took out an older jacket of his and checked the pockets. It had cigarettes in its pocket but surprisingly didn't smell of nicotine. He took them out and laid them on the windowsill. 

Gavin looked a little concerned as he watched Conan check the pockets and putting the box on the sill. Gavin took the jacket from Conan and slipped it on extremely neatly, even if it were wrinkled before. "There." 

Conan walked up behind Gavin and put his hands on his shoulder, moving them down to his waist "you look good" he complimented resting his head on top of Gavin's head. 

At first, Conan's touch made him flinch a little, arching his back. "Wh-?" He started to ask before he got complimented. Gav started to blush, becoming more flustered. "Th-thank y-you..." He stammered, leaning his head back. 

Conan smiled softly as he moved his head down to Gavin's shoulder "your welcome" he said closing his eyes for a moment before letting go and walking towards the door "alright let's get down there before it's too late because alot of Red Ice deals happen down there. Yes we are cops but I really don't want to deal with it." he explained petting Cedar before walking to the kitchen, filling up their water bowl and setting it back on the tiled floor. 

Gavin nodded, still flustered. "Right." He says, catching up to Conan and taking his hand. "Let's go then!" He said enthusiastically. He was not thinking right, but he left that alone... 

He squeezed Gavin's hand and opened the front door holding it open for him "want me to lock the door do you want to do it??" he asked, looking down at the Android, smiling softly. 

"I want to! I have the keys." He closed the door behind them and looks through the keys very quickly then locking it. "There, now let's go!" He said, smiling and looking up at Conan. 

Conan chuckled softly as he looked down at the Android "alright le- oh wait, hold on" he said moving a tuft of hair over his LED so they could walk out whilst holding hands. Yes, he has a blue scar on his nose but in this day and age people can change the colour of their blood and scars so they won't really question it. "Okay now let's go," he said kissing his cheek before they made their way down the hall. 

Gavin blushed ever so slightly. "R-right... Now let's just hope that stays..." He mumbled, wrapping his arm around Conan's, huddling close to him even though there wasn't anyone. His temperature and pain sensitivity was now fully there, even though he didn't shiver. 

"Yeah let's hope it stays like that," he said as they walked to the stairwell and made their way down to the bottom floor. Conan smiled softly as they walked down. This was nice, it was calm........for the time being. 

Gavin hummed no particular tune, smiling. He was completely oblivious to Conan's admiring. Even if he did notice, he'd be adored by admiration, so he wouldn't mind. He hoped that nothing ould happen. He wasn't legally allowed to have any sort of weapon, and Conan didn't seem to have any defence mechanisms on him, but he knew all cops have to go through a whole at least 5-10 years of training to get to this level. 

"I left my bag in the car so if we need my phone or anything else we already have it" he stated, looking down at him. Conan knew that Gavin had to be the one, right??? Gavin seemed to deviate after his injury which definitely brought stuff back for Conan. Now they are going on what Conan would consider a date but he doesn't want to push anything on the Android. That's one of the reasons why he's been going as slow as he can. He truly loves this man...Android....person. He loves this person and he hates to see them go through the slight trauma he's already been through in the short amount of time they have been together, 

Gav could tell Conan was conflicted, on what, he didn't know. "Good..." He thought about how much hurt he has generated in this short time frame but hated to hurt Conan. Gavin knew nothing much about love, but this seemed to be already going better than most others... Nevermind that though. He had to focus on not being nervous or scared he'll not be good at all. He was new. Brand new android, but did he care about that anymore? No, not much. He just had to lay low and try his best. 

Conan closed his eyes for a moment as they walked onto the bottom floor and walked out of the building "Are you okay Gavin??" he asked him looking down at his companion. They walked slowly through the almost dark parking lot, reaching the car after a moment. Conan opened Gavin's door like he usually did and then got in himself. 

Gavin entered after saying a small, "thanks..." He didn't know what to say to Conan's question. "I... Is... Is there something wrong with me?" He asked, sighing and looking down. "There... Is... Is there..?" He repeated, seeming to pop his knuckles as he hands the keys back to Conan. 

Conan leaned over and kissed Gavin's cheek "Thank you and your welcome," he said placing his hand on Gavin's thigh. 

Gavin looked out the window. "You didn't answer my question." He didn't seem mad, just existential and scared. 

"I don't know how I would respond to that...in my opinion, there is nothing wrong with you, you're perfect in my eyes. But do you know how many people have told me that and I just doubt it?" he said, looking at his companion and frowning a bit. 

Gavin sighed. "I... I need a yes or no answer. Pretend you didn't like me in the way you do, is there something wrong with me?" He asked, looking back at Conan with the same glassy eyes. 

Conan sat there for a moment and put a hand on his cheek "No, there isn't anything wrong with you" he said tilting his head and running his thumb across Gavin's cheek. 

"I... I suppose I'll have to like with that for an answer for now, even though it conflicts with my own..." He said, basically thinking aloud and leaning into Conan's hand before letting go so he could get them going. He didn't know what the hell he was thinking of himself like this, or why, he just felt this way strongly. 

Conan leaned back in his seat "god your fucking perfect Gavin" he said looking up and closing his eyes "I can't even describe it" he started putting his hands over his eyes and laughing "you are.....just..." he stumbled with his words not knowing how to elaborate on his thoughts. 

"How am I perfect? I am the most defective android prototype they've set out. And in the shortest amount of time, which isn't your fault. At. All. A-and that's... nice of you... but... It's not true." He insisted, just automatically crossing his arms, not mad, just habitual. 

Conan looked over Gavin as the smile immediately fell from his face "Gavin! You are not defective! You are you and that's the only way the world is going around, people being themselves, Androids sticking up for themselves, you just being you is normal. Everything I am saying is true, you are amazing and you made me finally get out of the rut that I was in" he explained, resting his right elbow on the centre console. 

"I-I'm sorry... I ruined this." He looks down instead of out the window. "Th-thanks I suppose, but how are you to tell that to Cyberlife when the human side wins..? Sorry sorry, I'm just digging a deeper hole for myself..." He says, holding the sides of his arms instead of the crossed. 

"We hope that Cyberlife doesn't win, that's all we can do" he explained sighing as a small smirk formed on his face "you didn't ruin anything. Gavin, look at me" he stated putting his left hand on Gavin's cheek and leaning in closer, slowly kissing him and closing his eyes. 

Gavin smiled, finally clearing up after what, forever? "You have a point... I just am an emotional mess... " He said laughing to himself. He wasn't expecting this, but went along with the kiss, smiling because he knew that Conan thought it would cheer him up. Once he got released from it/let go himself, he blushed, looking at Conan with a soft expression instead of that rigid one. 

He looked at Gavin and exhaled "we both are an emotional mess" he said with a chuckle as he smiled "I love you Gavin and never forget that, please?" he asked, running his thumb across Gavin's cheek. 

Gavin laughed at the first statement. "You got that right." He booped his nose to Conan's and nodded. "Of course. I will never forget. If I even do which won't happen hopefully, tell me till I repeat it, ok?" He asks a question in return. 

Conan's face became warm as he smiled a bit wider "I love you alot and I will never stop loving you" he stated chuckling softly. 

Gavin snickered at Conan's flusteredness. "I love you too Conan. I wouldn't intentionally forget," he said, putting a hand on Conan's and leaned into it. 

"I hope you won't have to ever forget it, intentionally or unwillingly," he said closing his eyes momentarily. He eventually let go so he could start the car and at least walk around the park for more than ten minutes. 

"Me. Either. I don't want to forget anything." He watched as Conan got the car working. He was so fascinated by the simplest things for some reason. He's just a literal everliving huge toddler. Gav laughed at the thought. 

"What are you laughing at??" he asked with a chuckle as he pulled out of the parking space and got onto the almost empty road. 

"I get so fascinated by the simplest of things. I am practically a huge everliving child. Am I wrong?" He says, looking over at Conan and snorting. 

"Yes and no '' he explained, letting his mind wander slightly, he just thought about what Gavin had said and he knew where Gavin's mind was and at that point where Gavin was, Conan was suicidal. He thought about a few other things that made his already pink-tinted face darker. 

He noticed Conan was becoming a dark red. "What's going on? Are you ok?" He asked, not knowing if it was him or his thoughts. Gavin made note earlier to try and fix that mind-set of... that... 

Conan looked over at Gavin with a slightly surprised expression "Yeah everyth-thing is going good one hundred per cent" he stuttered in shock as he tried to laugh it off. 

Gavin raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I can tell you're lying, just from body language. You don't have to tell me if it is embarrassing, but..?" He said, looking Conan up and down. 

Conan looked back at the road and clenched his jaw "well I am not saying it out loud because..........yeeaaaaahh...." he shook his head still kinda laughing as he stopped at a red light. 

Gavin raised both eyebrows now. "Oh, but you'll still tell me? Or no," he said, this became a different game of cat and mouse. Gavin had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't very innocent, or clean either, but it was only I guess. 

"Maybe ...I may not be able to promise that" he stated as he glanced over at Gavin the almost immediately going back to the road. 


	5. Chapter 5

Gavin snickered. "Oh playing hard to get now huh?" He asked, teasing in the lightest. "You really don't have to, but I'm really really curious." The android looked over with a soft smile and sighed setting his arm on the centre console too. 

"Just a little bit, it's one of those things where you either hint at it or you just say outright what you thought about," he said chuckling a bit with some of the thoughts still in his head. 

"Ah, so you are going to hint at it very subtlely?" He asked, biting his lip out of habit now. Gav looked outside and watched the starry night-twilight roll by. 

"Most likely yes" he responded looking over at Gavin as he turned and they started nearing the outskirts of the cities. 

"Ohh ok then, hard to get then." He teased by looking over at Conan and snorting. "I'm being a dork aren't I?" he asked very quietly. 

"And what do you mean by dork??" he asked looking over at him fairly often. 

"Oh just pointing out the obvious. Lingering look again haha... Is that a classic move of yours or something?" Gavin teased even more. 

"Well since I'm driving and can't really make direct eye contact" he explained as he stopped at another red light and he sighed " I wonder if the pocket knife I left there is still there....." he asked himself quietly. 

"Ohhhh riggght I mean, you could at least look eye-level, glancing all over. I'm joking," he said, smirking jokingly. "I wonder if something you left there... how long ago was that though?" 

Conan choked a little bit before actually answering "It was around 2-3 years ago, not too long" he explained. He turned one of the last corners they would need to turn before just driving in a straight line to get to their destination. 

Gavin snickered. "So it could still be there. If nobody took it." He chewed on his lip again, thinking of nothing in particular. 

"I hid it fairly well, not for a good reason but if it's still there then I can take it back home" he explained cracking his neck and looking over Gavin with a slight look of ......a strong version of wholesome love. 

Gavin laughed a little. "Good, it should still be there then." He looked at Conan as well, with just a plain and genuinely happy smile. He... didn't know what Conan was thinking, but that sneaking suspicion isn't just a sneaking one anymore. 

Conan pulled off the road and drove into a small parking lot that was connected to the park. To describe the park it would be kinda dead, it wasn't overgrown but it wasn't so dead that all the plants there were crunchy and brown. 

Gavin got out and went to open Conan's door for him. "There, c'mon, it's so nice outside right now." He pointed at the semi-cloudy sky. 

Conan chuckled as he stepped out and nodded "It really is nice out" he agreed to inhale as he took Gavin's hand and led him to the entrance of the park. 

Gavin giggled. "Yep! Not as nice or amazing as you are though......."--and here came the moment. The cutesy nickname. Something he's never experimented with or ever done mainly because he hasn't been in love like this, but still--"............love~" He said, booping his nose to Conan's trying to stay stable at matching the guy's height, stealing a quick kiss as well. After, he blushed a little, somehow flustering himself by experimenting. He honestly thought that was fun and thinks sometimes he should call Conan pet names just to fluster him because he thinks that's what's going to happen. He giggled again before wrapping his arm around Conan's and intertwining their fingers after holding onto his hand. 

Conan's face grew in colour and he looked down at his companion with shock in his eyes "W-wh...wait..w-what did you just call me?" he asked. The man was at a loss for words, he didn't know how to really respond to such a thing. As they walked to the entrance of the park, a cool breeze hit, it felt nice but sometimes he missed the hot weather. 

Gavin looked down. "U-uh..." He stammered, turning a bright shade well. He thought this night was a really nice one, to be compared later, but it was really nice. "I-I'm sorry... I-I..." He thought he messed up something terribly bad. 

Conan looked down at Gavin and smiled "don't be sorry....I've never been called that before" he explained tilting his head a bit as he started to slow his pace a bit more. 

"I-is that good or bad..?" He asked, leaning onto Conan a little. "I-I'm still sorry, I-I didn't think it th-through..." Gavin stammered. 

"It's good, I love it" he assured the Android as they walked through the dimly lit little park, there were very few lights and the ones that were there dimmed. "Like I said don't be sorry, I love it" he chuckled softly as they continued to walk. 

Gavin laughed. "Good, there were other names but I think that one was just simplest and easiest. I am glad you love it." He had almost forgotten about teasing him about what he was thinking. "Sooooooooo... you know I may or may not leave alone about this, cuz you know me." 

"Oh boy...I know your not to let me stay silent about earlier..." he sighed and looked in front of him, turning a corner and walking up to a small Koi fish pond "you sure you wanna know???" Conan asked as his cheeks turned a bit pinker. 

"I am sure. I may be flustered as hell if it is anything really... hehe... please? Share?" He said, looking up at Conan with his silver eyes. 

"Well now that you are looking up at me like that I REALLY don't want to say anything.....but I have too," he said as he looked up at the sky " to say the least" he paused and sighed "....sex.." the word that left Conan's mouth was fairly quiet and made his face hot. 

Gavin flushed a bright colour of blue. "O-oh?" He was just digging himself a deeper hole, getting more and more curious as he went on. He held onto Conan's hand tight, not letting go. "I-I may be getting into something that will make both of us silent and so embarrassed or flustered, but... oh well... I'd rather know than not." 

Conan started to laugh "God I hate myself," he said shaking his head as he continued to laugh "you must think its weird right, like why would I be thinking about shit like that? I don't know!!" he raised his voice just slightly to make a point. 

Gavin laughed as well. "Oh, it's only human to do so!" He says, looking ahead now. "You shouldn't hate yourself for only thinking." He had thought there would be something off earlier, but he didn't know anything. He was too innocent-seeming. 

"I know I shouldn't but I do sometimes," he said chuckling a bit as he looked down at Gavin with a soft smile, his face finally started to look normal again but it was still kinda warm. 

He laughs at himself. "I would ask something but just make this whole situationally weirder. I want to know but I don't at the same time." He laughed at himself again, looking down at his feet and kicking the dirt. 

"I don't think we can make it any more awkward than it already is," he said chuckling as he looked down at his companion. Conan sighed as he began to smile. 

"Hmmmmm you suuure..?" He asked, his voice breaking. He snickered at himself. "Oh god I would say it but you'd honestly hate me for saying so." 

"I won't hate you, might surprise me a bit but I won't hate you," he said looking up at the dark sunset sky, it was filled with reds, yellows, and purples, it was a beautiful sight. 

"I wouldn't be too sure of that... I am just extremely curious and the wonder is going to kill me... but I can live." He unintentionally was being like this, he just spoke, not thinking. 

"You can ask me whatever you'd like, I don't care what the question is," he said looking down at the Android with a soft smile plastered on his face. Conan looked around at the trees that were in the park, they were dogwood trees and were starting to blossom but anytime they started to get far along it would get cold and they would die again. 

Gavin laughed. "If you think so." He catches a petal out of thin air. "Pretty huh?" He asks, opening his hand and the petal from the dogwood flies away. He smiles. "You are really really sure? Like... Really really sure?" He asked, getting back on topic. 

"I am very sure" he confirmed as he watched the cream coloured petal float to the ground. Conan nodded as he found a full Dogwood flower on an old rusty bird fountain that was next to the path. He looked back over at his companion with a small smile, he really wanted to know what Gavin was getting at. 

He smiled and took the flower. It seemed to be almost full-bloomed before it had fallen. He didn't know if he should take it or not. "Well. I shouldn't avoid it and be a hypocrite huh? But uh... Uhm........." he hates to ruin anything, be he had to say something. He looked up at Conan, a little guilty and sighed. "Who... I-I'm guessing... but was it... was in general or something else?" He asked, his flusteredness only getting worse. 

Conan looked down at the Android with a slight look of confusion before realising what he had said "Oh!! Well in general but also about....umm" he fake coughed "y O u" he coughed as he almost tripped over a pebble. He down looked at Gavin as his face became hot. 

He made sure to catch Conan if he were to fall. But. Gavin's case just got worse and worse. "O-Oh u-u-uh... u-uhmmm..." he stammered, gripping his jacket's sleeve, a little embarrassed he admitted. "That's... uh......." He said softly. 

Conan looked over at a blinking lamp post and just sighed “sorry, I know it's weird…” he apologised as they walked into a more open area of the park. It was getting darker and darker by the minute and as Conan looked over at Gavin he could see his blue LED to shine through his hair. 

"N-no no i-it's fine… i-it's fine… I-I-I'm just trying to process this…" he said. He pushed back his hair, forgetting it was covering his LED. "You're fine. I was the one who wanted to know." He smiled softly at Conan, grabbing his hand again. 

He leaned over and kissed the blue LED watching it turn to yellow “it can be alot to process” he chuckled as they continued to walk through the empty, peaceful park. 

"Hey!" He laughed. "You're right. I am honestly clueless how I am perceiving anything currently," he said laughing still. "Isn't it warm? Just getting warm now as night falls?" He asks, not sure if that was just him or whatever. 

“It's actually kinda cold right now, you alright??” he asked, looking down at his companion with concern in his eyes. 

"O-oh uh…" he stammers, putting his hand and Conan's on his cheeks. "I seem to just be really warm from your radiational heat and my constant blushing. I'm not over-heating, it's just a bit uncomfortable," he explained, sighing a little. 

Conan let go and just held his hand “I can find a place to sit down for right now, and if you need to take off your jacket and I'll hold onto it if you don't want to carry it” he offered looking around the area, finding a two seater bench that Gavin could sit on for the moment and cool down a bit. 

Gavin sighed again. "No no you don't have too. I'm fine. I assure you, Conan," he said, smiling a little. "I just need to calm the hell down and try to even out my thirium again. I don't know exactly how to do that though," he laughed a little as he looked up at Conan and back down, multiple times. "I assure you. You seem quiet though. Is there something up with you, other than the fact you just spilt out thoughts?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Conan looked over at Gavin with a small yet uneasy smile “I'm fine, don't worry Gavin” he said quietly as he looked Gavin up and down, mostly just making sure everything was the same. Now what Conan just did was a lie, he didn't this place would bring back so many not so fond memories but he just had to deal with it. Many many things went down in this spot and most of them were bad. 

"Are you suuuuuure?? I don't think you are… I mean mentally." He pulled Conan to the bench, thinking, 'Ah fuck it. I will sit and stay a little, trying to calm myself down.' "Seriously. I can't surely tell but body-language sure does talk," he insisted, not letting go of Conan's hand in the process. 

Conan stood next to Gavin whilst he sat, he looked down at him tilting his head a bit as he looked around the area watching the street lamp flicker “I'm okay really, just thinking about stuff….that's all” he explained. He was more than just thinking about ‘stuff’. He remembers his first time here as a teenager, it wasn't the best memory that you'd want to remember but a bad thing for him, he can't forget it. 

Gavin huffed. "Conan." He didn't want to use a tone like this at any time, but he kind of had to if he wanted to soothe his partner. "Sit. Now. C'mon." He pointed to the spot next to him after letting go of Conan reluctantly. "Now." 

The man looked down at Gavin with an almost shocked but also saddened look on his face. He sat down next to the Android looking over at him with a slightly forced smile. He put his hands together and picked at his nails. 

He felt bad for doing this, but he thought he needed to. "What's wrong?" He asks in a soft tone, trying not to push Conan to anything bad, mainly sad though. Gavin wasn't sure if he should wrap an arm around him or not. 

Conan shook his head as he looked at the almost black sky “don't have much time” he thought to him as he hunched over and looked down at the gravel and dirt path “ just a lot of stuff happened here and I'm just remembering it all, that's it” which was a white lie, yes he was remembering the events that took place but he was also having vivid images pop into his head as he did so. 

"Do you want me to help you calm you down?" He asks, wrapping his arms around him. "Anything I could do? Anything? I want you to feel happy, it kind of… hurts me to see you like that." Gavin tried his best to use something to help but he didn't think he was. Probably doing more harm than help. 

Conan shook his head “I'm so sorry Gavin, I didn't think I was making you emotional” he said looking over at him and sighed “I'm sorry” he said quietly as he closed his eyes. 

"Don't be sorry. Don't be sorry Conan." Gav rubbed his shoulder, trying his best but getting worried it wasn't helping. "I should be sorry actually. I really should be, and am. But agh how I just wanted this to be a perfect night without me breaking down emotionally. But… I'm sorry," he said, kissing Conan's cheek gently. 

“No you shouldn't be sorry, it's just coming back after so long it's just a wave of mixed emotions flooding back, that's all,” Conan said looking at him with a soft smile “I love you Gavin” now that statement was no lie it was very truthful. 

Gavin sighed, closing his eyes. “I love you too Conan,” he said. He thought it’d be best to save the cute pet name for a different time where they both aren’t emotionally shredded. “You’re the best you know that?” He asks, putting his face best he can in the crook of Conan’s neck. He was probably doing something of an odd sensation or something that would fluster, but then again he didn’t know of it, or what he really was doing, truly. 

“Thank you, Gavin...I needed that” he smiled softly as he chuckled a bit. He laid one hand on Gavin’s head and the other on his knee. His face grew warm but he didn't really care at this point, he just wanted Gavin to know he was okay, yes some of it is a lie but he didn't want to upset the android, more than he already has. 

Gavin smiled. “Of course. I’d do anything to make you happy,” he said, hugging him tighter before looking up and then at the time. “Huh, we should probably get home before it gets too late, right?” He asked, then looking at the clock again, as if he forgot. “Half-past 10.” He didn’t get up, he was just informing Conan. It had seemed his external feeling temperature was normal again. He liked when he felt he had to huddle to Conan, it gave him an excuse to. 

Conan nodded as he kissed his cheek and stood up “I'll try to find that pocket knife another day, or I will never come back” he said with a small chuckle as he squeezed Gavin’s hand, he appreciated it when Gavin kinda just sat there with him, it was nice. For him it was comfortable and he felt like Gavin thought it was comfortable as well. 

Gavin huddled close but then drew back to his upright position. “Agh I don’t wanna get up but we have to go… Oh well. C’mon, do you want to sleep? I am allowed to drive according to laws. It’s not like I have to pass a driving test, just in the system.” He tapped his LED on his temple. “What do you think?” He asked, then booping Conan, for no reason in particular other than being adorable. 

Conan looked down at Gavin and shrugged “if you'd like to but if you don't want to I can like I have been” he explained as he started walking to the exit, passing the Koi pond, flickering lamp post and the birdbath. He closed his eyes for a moment as they walked on the flat ground. 

“I’m fine with either way. I don’t need sleep and you do. So use your best judgement. I shouldn’t have to have a say, seeing as I don’t care which is chosen.” He held on close, smiling and relaxed again. He looked at the bloom that he had set back down. Sometime he’ll have to come back here in Spring or Summer and just kneel in the Dogwood petals, clearing his mind of all things. When there’s nobody around of course. 

“Well you can drive if you'd like, it takes about an hour to get back so if I doze off im sorry,” he said with a small chuckle as they continued to walk out. Conan pulled the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Gavin “You can use them whenever you'd like” he said smiling a bit as he looked up at the black sky, there were few stars out which was pretty normal for Detroit, you didn't see many. 

Gavin laughed. “Don’t worry if you fall asleep, I’ll wake you when it is time to go inside the complex.” He felt like he was being handed sacred objects again, cupping his hand and then putting the ring around his finger and spinning it a little to fidget. “I think it is still a beautiful night out, what do you think?” He asked Conan as they approached the car in the dead parking lot. He unlocked the car and let go reluctantly again. 

“It really is pretty also thank you Gavin” he thanked as he got in on his side and looked over at Gavin “you may have to adjust the seat just a bit,” he said taking off his coat and putting it in the back “it's weird not wearing my jacket, you can see everything” he stated looking down at his arms. Now there are many scars all over Conan, some by his own doing and some from work. 

“Well yeah, that’s a given,” he said, feeling around under the seat to adjust it before and after he got in the car, “Mr Long-Legs.” He laughed at himself as he closed the driver’s side door and then buckling his seat-belt. Once Conan said something, he looked over, his face then becoming surprised. “You… These are all scars..? Wh… Oh no…” He said in a whisper-like tone. “Hm, no wonder your closet is practically hoodies and jackets, jacket and hoodies.” He smiled turning the car on and trying to get it started. It seemed like it was a pretty old model, though it didn’t have an antique plate. He eventually took a deep breath and pulled out, starting to get driving. 

“Yeah some of the injuries are from work, the others aren't though, sadly,” he said with a bit of a chuckle as he ran his hand down the textured surface of his arm. He looked over at Gavin and smiled, Conan crossed his arms and looked over at his companion occasionally. After about 10 minutes he had fallen asleep, resting his head on the cold window. His breathing was slow and steady, he had his legs crossed over one another. 

Gavin hummed in response, looking over with a smile. He made sure he had the right directions every so often, looking at this weird hologram with a map, just to make sure. He looked over after a good amount of time, not noticing before he was asleep. “Aww…” He said quietly, looking back ahead and glancing back to him. “That’s adorable,” he says, finding a song to him, even though he probably had access to Conan’s phone, he didn’t want to. He felt like that would be an invasion of privacy and something else very wrong. He sighed, tapping his fingers on the wheel. He didn’t know why he had to fumble non-stop, but for some reason, he had to because he couldn’t sit still. Stoplights, and any kind of chance he got he’d check on him by glancing longer than usual at Conan to make sure he was alright. 

Conan started mumbling words in his sleep, such as “wait, ow, Gavin, fuck and why” this would continue for the next five minutes until he woke himself up from talking. “Hmm-oh hey….was I talking??” he asked, sitting up and putting his arm on the centre console. 

He tried not to snicker. “Yep, what were you dreaming about~?” He asked teasingly. He didn’t move his eyes off in front of him, making sure nothing happened. He eventually laughed, at himself though. 

“Umm not much all I really know is I fell then I was sweaty” he chuckled a bit as he leaned over to Gavin’s side and closed his eyes, not yet asleep but a bit drowsy. “You can put music on if you'd like, I won't be able to hear it if I'm asleep” he explained in a quiet tone. 

“Go ahead, I can’t really… do much right now. I don’t care what it is if it is your music taste,” he said, snickering. “Also, apparently I was in it, you had said my name. I’m not that surprised, but then again I am. Anyways.” He smiled, looking over momentarily before going back to the road. 

“wAiT???!” he said, opening his eyes and sitting up “oh my god you heard,” he said putting his hands on his face then chuckling. After a moment of embarrassment he took his phone out of the cup holder and put on his calming playlist which had Helpless from the Hamilton soundtrack, Lemon Boy, Good Ole Fashioned lover boy, and Hungover in the City if dust. 

“Yeah, I heard most of it, the only phrase I didn’t hear was while I was trying to stifle my snicker.” He laughs, rolling his shoulders back. “Jeez, my posture is terrible... And thanks Conan,” he says, checking the map again, sighing in relief when he saw he was going the right way. It is hard to see with this dark and dimly-lit street. He had the lights on and could see fine, but it was just the directions, he supposed. 

“My back always is kinda sore so I know the pain,” he said with a chuckle as he put a hand on Gavin’s leg. He closed his eyes and leaned on his own shoulder to have some type of support. “I usually bend backwards to crack my back when it gets to a point where walking hurts,” he said biting the inner part of his lip. 

“Yeah… The thing is, I don’t really have ‘joints’ I don’t think. And so, I can’t pop anything. Like earlier, you saw how I was ‘popping’ my fingers, but nothing seemed to happen. So… Well, I don’t know if I truly do have joints, because popping knuckles and all else is popping air bubbles in the cartilage. Soooo…” He rambled on, seeming to do what he was telling Conan of er… if he was actually listening. 

“Yeah, you did the motion but there was no sound,” he said putting his free hand in his lap “it's so fascinating to think about, you look human, you sound human but just little details like that no one would notice if they weren't paying attention” he explained with a small sigh. 

Gavin nodded. “I think it can happen, it’s just my… tics would you say? Are preventing it if it did happen.” He thought deeper about it in the back of his head, not really consciously doing it much either. 

Conan nodded “it could be yes,” he said as he leaned over to kiss Gavin’s cheek. After he did so he fell asleep shortly afterwards, still having his hand on Gavin’s thigh. Conan continued to bite his lip, one thing he did very often. 

Gavin smiled when he had heard Conan stop talking, knowing he had or will fall asleep. “Right…” He says to himself, sighing. He tried his best to focus for the rest of the drive, glancing around just a little. 

Conan started to smile in his sleep and he chuckled a bit “Hmmm” he groaned furrowing his eyebrows as the smile fell from his face. He bit the end of his tongue as he continued to dream of whatever he was dreaming about. 

Gavin tried his best to ignore it, but he couldn’t help but flush a light shade. “W-well I-I wonder…” He said under his breath. 

Conan’s breath hitched as he laid his head back, he fights with his nails as he ran his thumb across Gavin’s thigh. 

Gavin stiffened, not expecting this in the least. “J-Jesus Christ hon…” He said, looking at Conan with a nervous yet, ‘o-oh… ok then’ smile. 

Conan, unaware of his actions continued to sleep through whatever the fuck he just did aka a sexual... Or whatever dream. He bit the inside of his lip as he just laid his hand on Gavin’s thigh, not moving, nothing. He hummed a bit as he stopped picking at his fingernails. 

He didn’t but did want to wake Conan. Against his better judgement, he decided to try and wake the guy. “Cooooonaaaan. C’mon. Wake up.” He said, taking his hand and moving Conan’s shoulders back and forth. “Conan.” 

He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Gavin “Oh hey” he greeted sitting up and taking his free hand to brush his hair out of the way. 

Gavin looked over with his visible darkening flush. “Do you remember what you had dreamed about that time? At all??” He asked shakily, looking back and forth between him and the dark asphalt. 

“Yeah, why??? Did I say something stupid??” he asked, raising his eyebrow. “Damn you look like a blueberry,” he said chuckling a bit as he smiled softly. Conan was slightly confused on what Gavin was asking, he didn't think he said anything so he has no idea what happened. 

“Tell me it so I can know if we’re on the same page…” He said, more of a command than a question. “I… I get easily flustered by… actions…” He told Conan shakily. He swallowed, shaking his head once. “You didn’t say anything… b-but… but…” 

“Well it wasn't much if I’m being honest, it was just us,” he said still a bit confused “we were on the couch and I ended up giving you a hickey,” he said raising his eyebrow. As you may be able to tell Conan has no shame right after he wakes up. “What do you mean by actions???” he asked looking out the window then back at Gavin. 

“W-well… I-I… I…. You… you know earlier? When I had asked you what you were thinking and then after I insisted if it were in general or something else… Do you know? W-well… u-u-uh… Uh…” He stammered, motioning with his right hand as he talked, not really motioning, just talking with his hands strongly. “W-w-well… U-uh… I think you… You may… you may have… done more than that is what it seemed in your dream… u-uh... I… I…” He tried not to sound shaky but obviously fails. 

“I mean you gave me a few but that was basically it,” he said running his thumb on Gavin’s thigh “what did I do??” he asked taking his free hand and ran his hand through his hair. He was kinda worried, he didn't know what the hell he had done and he just wanted to make sure he didn't do something Gavin didn't like or wasn't right. 

Gavin’s case just became worse. “Oh god Conan,” he said laughing a little. “You just… acted like what you said was happening and it just… ah god…” He said, leaning his head back on the headrest. “It… I can’t describe it… I, of course, wasn’t truly familiar and so it just… got to me.” The android covered half his face the best he could with his free hand. 

Conan ran his hand farther up Gavin’s thigh “oooohh I'm sorry didn't realise I was doing that” he apologized with a small chuckle. He took his free hand and wrapped it around Gavin’s wrist, gently pulling it away from his face. 

“Don’t be sorry, it-it’s fine…” He assured Conan. He focused on finishing the drive but he could double-task very well, so he then secondly paid attention to what Conan was doing. “What are you doing..?” He asked, looking at him. 

“Nothing,” he said looking at Gavin’s hand and traced over the palm of his hand, he smiled softly as he traced over the lines of his palm. Conan smiled as he ran his thumb across Gavin’s thigh then using the other to trace the palm of his hand. 

He squeaked as Conan traced the lines. “S-seriously… Wh-what are y-you d-doing…?” He asked, glancing over at Conan. The sensation was an odd one that made Gav shiver a little. 

“Just looking at your hand,” he said softly doing the same motions over and over before flipping Gavin’s hand over and running his thumb over his knuckles. He took his hand off Gavin’s thigh and put it in his own lap. 

“S-suuuuuure…” He said, sighing. At least Conan wasn’t trying to distract him truly.”Just a few minutes till we are back to the complex Conan.” He rubbed his eyes and sighed again, tapping his fingers on the wheel. 

“What do you mean sure?” he asked letting go of his hand and looking up at their building, they could see it from where they were on the highway and it looked pretty only two lights were on on the top floors and everyone else was supposedly asleep. Conan nodded as he stretched his arms out in front of him since he couldn't go up. 

“Oh you mean you aren’t trying to do something to me? You hadn’t noted anything? Ok. Well then.” He gets off the to the exit and goes into the street for their complex. 

“No not yet,” he said quietly “are you disappointed that I am making sure you can drive without crashing??” he asked, chuckling softly. 

Gavin snorted at both of Conan’s answers. “No, it just seemed you were for some reason,” he laughed. Gav sighed as he pulled into the parking lot., and tried to find their spot in the dark, which kind of sucked, seeing as how he didn’t have any sort of night-vision help except the car lights. 

He smiled as he looked out the window “like I said not yet” he repeated running both his hands through his own hair, he sighed as he hummed Say no to this. 

Gavin laughed as he finally found the reserved spot and parked it, making sure he was not being an asshole parker. “Fair, ok, you ready to go inside now?” He asked Conan, tempted to bring up pet names again, but naH that’S beeN mentioneD toO mucH-. 

“Yeah why not,” he said grabbing his coat and opening the door. Conan walked over to Gavin’s side and opened his door, as he stepped out Conan put his arms around him and kissed his temple. 

Gavin turns that from a temple kiss to a quick full-on kiss. “I love you,” he said quietly, brushing Conan’s hair back out of his eyes. 

Conan looked down at him with a small smile as he grabbed Gavin’s hand and led him into the building “I love you too” he responded biting the end of his tongue as they walked through the glass door and they made their way up the stairs. 

Gavin smiled, following close behind, putting his other hand in the dress pant’s pocket. He honestly loved this trip out. It was indescribable. 

Conan almost tripped up the stairs, he was still waking up and had a lot on his mind, he laughed a bit at himself as he stopped at one of the platforms looking at Gavin and smiled “three more flights” he said smiling as he squeezed Gavin’s hand. 

“I know,” he said, getting a little tired, but not much, considering he didn’t need to sleep to function. Gavin loved the way Conan sheepishly smiled, he would do anything to protect him. He’s even willing to give his life. Again, he’d do anything for this guy, his only. 

As they walked up the last three flights Conan walked up to their door and looked at Gavin, knowing he had the keys. Conan had a plan but at the same time, he didn't which kinda sucked but whatever. 

Gavin unlocked the door and let Conan through. “Your majesty!” He said in a teasing way and walked in after Conan. He locked the door back and put the keys on the counter before he leaned on a wall and slid down it. “My god that was wonderful yet exhausting.” 

“I can agree with that statement Gav,” he said looking over at him and walking up to him, he stood above him with a small smile before he sat in front of him, crossing his legs. 

Gavin sighed, leaning his head back and raking his fingers through his hair. “And before you ask, yes I am ok.” He rubbed his eyes for a second. 

“Good,” he said smiling “you know your cute, right??” he asked, scooting a bit closer to him. 

He huffed. “I am not! You are love.” He denies, straightening his legs. 

Conan covered his face as his cheeks flushed “noooooooo” he said chuckling a bit as he stood back up “I’m gonna change, you can find whatever you'd like to wear in the closet” he said walking towards their bedroom. 

Gavin snickered. “Yeeeeeessssss!” He said, not standing up yet. “Ah god…” He says, rubbing his face. “I may not need sleep but damn does it feel nice to…” He murmured, finally getting up and making sure he wasn’t going to walk in on Conan mid-changing, so he knocked on the bedroom door so he could get some clothes. 

“Go ahead,” he said, taking off his grey shirt and grabbing his jacket, putting it back in the closet. “You live here too so you don't have to knock” he stated chuckling a bit. 

“Yeah but I-” He said, opening the door and seeing Conan walking back from putting his jacket up. “U-uh… I didn’t want to walk i-in on you, buck-naked… And make me feel bad…” he said, looking through the closet. “Ah look, an over-sized black shirt and shorts, comfy. I shall go to change now then.” 

“It'd be alright, it's bound to happen one day,” he said chuckling as he looked for a pair of sweatpants. Conan looked at himself in the mirror running his hand over his arms and then over his collar bones. 

“W-w-well, yeah… b-but not r-right now…” He said before he went out and quickly came back in, putting his outfit he wore today along with his uniform. “There-” 

Conan looked back at the Android and smiled “aww look at you” he said taking his jeans and putting them back in the closet with his shirt. He walked up to Gavin and patted his hair. Alkami had walked out of her hiding spot under their bed and walked into the living room with the others. Conan put a hand on Gavin’s cheek before walking into the half bath to go and brush his teeth. 

“I’ll be laying in the bed, probably just thinking. I may look like I’m about to pass out but I am not. I assure you.” He smiled very sheepishly and trudged over to the bed and flopped down on ‘his’ side. 

“Alright give me one second,” he said wetting his toothbrush and brushing his teeth. When he finished he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. As he turned the light off and shut the door he walked over to the bed and sat on the of it, leaning forward for a moment and as he did so his backbone showed, Conan looked back at Gavin and smiled softly “I love you Gavin” he said softly as he put his legs up onto the bed and looked down at his companion. 

Gavin readjusted and stretched. “I love you too Conan,” he says softly, smiling sleepily at him. “Should probably sleep?” He asks, shoving his shoulder under the pillow for some reason. "Because I don't know if I want to or not. I'm conflicted, oh woe is me!" He said dramatically, putting his forearm on his forehead. He laughed at himself again. The android stretched again, sighing. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is a smut chapter, you can skip it if you're not into that! It doesn't add to the plot much, to be honest. 
> 
> Love y'all. Stay safe in this troubling time!
> 
> -Sincerely,   
> Connor

Conan smiled and got under the blankets, still sitting up a laying his hand on Gavin’s head “do whatever, I don't care what you decide” he said with a small chuckle. He ran his fingers through Gavins THICC head of hair and hummed. 

“Ok… I think I may just snuggle up and accidentally fall asleep. Though I’ll probably wake up before you and do chores because I’m like that.” He snickered as he did exactly what he had said, snuggled up in the covers a little, sighing. “C’mon lay down!” 

Conan looked down at Gavin before sliding down the headboard which was that weird pillow material. “Finnnnne whatever you say boss” he groaned before chuckling as he continued to mess with Gavin’s hair, Conan sighed happily as he stared lovingly at Gavin. 

Gavin laughed at Conan’s defiance. “You’re just jealous and defiant!” He teased, rolling his shoulders back again. “Whatcha looking at with that dopey smile? Am I that cute?” He asked, laughing. He didn’t mind the hair playing with, it was honestly really really calming, but he wondered why Conan always loved to play with the android’s hair. 

“Yeah you are” he confirmed as snickered at Gavin’s statement “and you look so vulnerable like this” he commented as he took his free hand and placed it on his cheek, even though it's dark he could still see his blue LED spin in circles. 

“I… O-oh…….? H-how so?” He asked, getting curious like earlier. Gav could only see because all androids had basic night vision, but ones with blue eyes, like human’s, have wayyy better night vision but are sensitive to bright lights. 

Conan chuckled softly “well when you up and doing things you look like a cop and like this, you are just adorable” he explained running his thumb over his cheek and feeling the rough scruffiness on his jaw and cheek. 

“I am not adorable, but thank you,” he said, faking serious for a second before laughing at himself for the 500th time. He pulled the thick and puffy comforter more, over himself and rolling up a little, putting his knees up more. 

Conan scooted himself closer to the Android and moved his hand from Gavin’s cheek to his shoulder. “ You are though” he insisted as he kissed his companion softly. After letting go he chuckled “You are” he insisted again as he closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at him. 

“I disagree with that strongly.” He seemed to be clenching his jaw, something he found himself doing un-consciously. “You know this,” he said, smiling. When he got kissed, he should’ve been used to the fact, but he wasn’t. Gav scooted closer to Conan and wrapped his arms around the guy. He loved just being hugged or giving hugs. It had something to do with the warmth, he thought. Or it could just be it made his happy to see Conan happy or relaxed in any way. The android put his chin on Conan’s shoulder after scooting up to match his height. “But I still love you.” He took a deep breath, not really trying to calm or anything, his ‘heart’ was at a normal pace. “You should know this, I mean hell you just kissed me,” he laughed, turning his head and putting his cheek on the back/side Conan’s neck. 

Conan’s face grew warm as he wrapped his arms around Gavin, fidgeting with the fabric of Gavin’s hoodie “good, I’m glad you still love me” he said softly as he closed his eyes and moved one hand from Gavin’s back to the back of the head. He laid his head in the crook of Gavin’s neck as he played with his hair. 

“I always will…” he assured Conan as he got comfy in the bed and took another deep breath before closing his eyes. “I promise you that, for as long as we are both alive.” He didn’t really realise what he was saying other than the object and subject, really. He smiled as Conan messed with his hair. 

Conan sighed as he kissed Gavin’s neck softly “thank you” he said quietly as he closed his eyes and pulled Gavin in a bit closer before loosening up a bit and moving his hand closer down Gavin's waist. 

Gavin’s shoulders hitched just a little when Conan kissed his neck. “O-of course. You are just the best so why couldn’t I promise you anything?” He said, holding onto Conan tight, his arms around his chest. 

Conan smiled as he continued “just make sure you can stick to those promises” he explained chuckling a bit as he found the bottom of the hoodie and slid his hand up to Gavin’s back, for an Android, he was surprisingly warm but that could only be because Conan had been on him. 

“I will do my best. I will keep those promises,” He said, laughing a little. When Conan slid his hand up to his back, he arched it a little. “Conaaaaan your hands are cold somehowwww…” he said, not exactly whining from that, more just flustered. 

Conan laughed as he continued to kiss his neck and a part of his shoulder that was showing, he ran his fingers lightly down his back giving a very weird sensation. He hummed as he chuckled and gripped Gavin’s hair. 

Gavin didn’t know if he enjoyed this or not. “Conan… What… Wh-what are you..?” He asks, exhaling a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Nothing” he responded lazily kissing the base of his neck. He chuckled as he opened his eyes again, after a bit of repeating the same actions and flustering Gavin, even more, he started to leave a hickey on his shoulder. 

“A-a-are you sure… you… seem… to not be doing nothing…” He said, his eyebrows stitching together. “Oh god, Conan……..” Gav said, a whine in his voice again. 

Conan smiled softly into it as he continued up to his neck, making sure anything that got left wouldn't be obvious and nobody would notice. He sighed as he stopped for a moment “you alright?” he asked not moving just waiting for Gavin to tell him to stop or not. 

“I… I’m pretty sure I am better than alright……” he said, not making it seem so, but he thought or knew he would be believed. Gavin laughed a little, shakily, but just. “You… you’re just… giving sensations that are… nice? But I don’t know how I truly feel……” He said, letting go his breath again. He didn’t know why in the hell he was holding his breath, but he went along with it since he didn’t need to breathe. 

Conan stayed silent for a moment “well that’s alright you don't have to understand how you feel, it's hard to describe” he explained quietly before speaking up again “ want me to stop?” he asked, glancing up at him with a small smile. 

Gavin thought for a bit. Not very long, but he thought. “I… I… n-no…” He states, at last, biting his tongue, a little flustered from it. 

The man smiled a bit wider as he nodded “tell me if I should stop” he said adjusting his position and continued going in a bit rougher than he had. He groaned quietly as he left a few more hickeys on the upper part of his neck so he moved down, closing his eyes as he did so. Conan’s face grew warm as he moved his hands down to Gavin’s waist and just ran his thumb in circles on his waist. 

“Don’t worry… I will… I hopefully know my limits…” He said, holding onto Conan’s top, for no certain reason actually. 

"I hope you do too," he said quietly as he sat up just a little bit to get a better angle, as he continued he got a bit rougher, nipping to give you context. He groaned as he heard Gavin sigh, he knew he was doing something to the Android but didn't know what exactly. 

He didn’t really groan or moan, but rather, breathe shakily, smiling like an idiot with his eyebrows tightly stitched together. 

Conan eventually got up and got on top of him, he took his hands and put both of them on Gavin's chest slowly starting to kiss him again, this time he was able to kiss and leave hickeys the other side of his neck. He eventually took off his own shirt after about a minute, he smiled as he looked down at Gavin "this is a bit better" he said, closing his eyes for a moment. 

“I-it is…….?” He asked quietly, looking up at Conan. “Hh-how……. How is it… better?” He asks pretty prematurely. 

“I can look down at you and your blue face, see how you react to things, make sure I’m not hurting or making you uncomfortable” he explained tossing his shirt to the side as he bent back down and moving his hands onto Gavin’s cheeks as he kissed him softly get a bit rougher by the second. 

“Good… good… I am a little loopy it seems so that’s good...” He said, rewrapping his arms around Conan’s neck, still smiling. 

As he let go to breath he responded “I don't know if your loopy or you feel good, it could be both” he said softly as he moved back down to his neck, nipping at Gavin’s shoulder before he started leaving more hickeys. He started moving his hands up his hoodie again, running his hands over his collarbone. 

“You….. have… a point there…” He said, arching his back and not letting much give for Conan to get up, for no reason he knows of. Gavin laughs softly, changing the grip he had to something stronger or more stable. “God, why the hell are you so good to me? Why do I deserve this euphoria?” He asked Conan. 

“Because you hold a special place in my heart and you deserve all of it” he responded truthfully as he kissed his cheek “do you mind if I take this off??” he asked tugging at the hoodie he was wearing. 

Gavin laughed a little at his response. “No you can go ahead,” he said, letting go and setting his arms down. He closed his eyes for a moment. “You think so?” He asked, smirking just a little, opening his eyes again. 

“Yes I think so,” he said running his hands up Gavin’s torso slipping the item off and putting it at the end of the bed not on the floor like he did his shirt. He looked down at Gavin’s body, admiring him “I've never would have thought you'd be here now” he said putting one hand in his hair and the other on his chest. He had basically straddled Gavin with his legs as he bent back down and kissed his collarbone, starting to leave hickeys. 

“Weeeeellllll then. You thought wrong hehe…” He said, again wrapping his arms around Conan. Gavin hadn’t ever looked at himself, he hadn’t the time to really. He thought he should at some point, noting the reaction that was given. 

Conan turned red as Gavin did this and he smiled a bit as he pulled Gavin’s hair back as he continued to move down at this point he knew Gavin wasn't going to stop him so he moved up to the parts of Gavin’s neck that didn't have hickeys on them yet and bit into the synthetic skin. 

Gav lifted his chin/leaned his head into the bed a bit. “Jeez… you’re merciless…” he teased, smirking as he said it. He looked up at Conan to see this rich and to him, cute reaction. 

Conan looked up at him and chuckled “S-sorry didn't really notice I was uh...yeah” he said blushing softly as he stopped and ran his hand over the marks he had made, there weren't many but still a significant amount. 

Gavin laughed. “It’s ok, you just seem to be non-stop, not really but you get my point,” he says, continuing to snicker after. He relaxed as much as he could at the moment to look normally at Conan, still with a smirk. 

“What are you smirking about??” he asked bending back down and started kissing his jaw, pulling his hair a bit again and he groaned, what made him groan?? Not sure but he did anyway. 

“You~,” he said plainly, snickering before he got kissed and pulled on his hair. He actually moaned softly. “Ah, god…” He was embarrassed by himself, not because he had ruined anything earlier, but because… yeah. 

Conan stopped and looked at him with a small smile before he continued “well now I know that….” he said quietly as he groaned into kissing and biting Gavin’s neck softly. Conan REALLY didn't expect Gavin to moan it shocked him to a certain degree but it also made him want to do it even more. 

Gavin bit his lip, embarrassed yet enjoying all of this. “Whaaaaat~?? Not what you expected~??” He asked quietly, biting his lip again. 

Conan looked up at Gavin and he became even redder than he already was and he laughed awkwardly “n-no not really” he stuttered “it was...cute though” he said still blushing and biting his lip looking away, unable to look at him without becoming pure scarlet red. 

Gavin scoffed. “I don’t believe that very much. But, you’re cute when flustered,” he says, trying to be charming. “C’moooooonnn Conaaaaan, look at me,” he says, pulling his chin up gently. “You could’ve told me if you didn’t want me to.” 

Conan became wide-eyed and he choked on his own breath “wha-what no don’t stop!!!” he said, raising his voice a bit before tilting his head and kissing him again. 

Gavin was getting a bit confused. It seemed Conan didn’t want him to, because of his surprised-ness, but he did at the same time. “Wh……?” 

Conan lowkey panicked and just did what he thought was right, as he let go he arched his back as he panted, he pulled Gavin’s hair in result pulling his head back and revealing more of his neck which Conan continued to attack whilst testing his limits. Used his free hand and put it on Gavin’s pelvis, which was very easy now since Gavin had wrapped himself around him. 

Gavin began to whimper not in a, ‘no, no, stop’ way but the opposite. “Co…. Conan….…. Jesus……” He whispered under his breath, not planning on asking to stop anything soon. He decided he was gonna play just a little harder to get, testing him. 

He closed his eyes and groaned as he tightened his grip on his hair and moved down to his chest and kissed him softly, arching his back as he moved down he chuckled a bit as his face began to calm down and he wasn't as flustered. 

Once Conan had a tight grip on his hair his breathing hitched a bit. This… was… indescribable……. And once he had apparently moved downwards, he was thinking of dropping the whole, ‘hard to get’ thingy, it was a bit hard. 

He moved his hand from just laying on his pelvis since Gavin was wearing shorts he put his hand on his lower bare thigh as he pulled Gavin’s hair again, not as hard but it was still rough. 

Gavin bit his lip, squirming and whining a little. He thought he didn’t deserve this. Not at all. But he supposed he would be asleep, not experiencing euphoria if he had stopped Conan from the first, which he was glad he didn’t. 

Conan groaned as he bit the inside of his lip before continuing “want to go any farther or would you want to stop here?” he asked, leaving his hand on his thigh but removing the one from his hair and bringing it down to his hip. 

Gavin was panting, thinking. “Is there even a further part? I-I… Even I don’t know,” he admitted, stammering a little. “I-I…” He took a deep breath, trying to calm, but he didn’t think that would happen. 

Conan looked at him with concern “Gavin it’s okay we don't have to do this” he said coming back up to his level and putting his hand on his cheek “you don't have to go along with it, I’d rather have something happen when your ready” he said smiling softly as he ran his thumb across his cheek. 

“No no, you’re misinterpreting what I am saying. I don’t know if we could go farther if we wanted to.” He clarified, looking directly at Conan. “I am actually wayyyy more than happy to do so, but I don’t think it would be physically possible.” 

Conan nodded “you have a point, sorry I thought we could, but hey we got this far which is great in my book,” he said closing his eyes for a moment and kissing his cheek softly. 

Gavin laughed a little. “You’re fine,” he said, pulling Conan’s chin back up. “Though, you didn’t… get what you wanted to get though, is that fine?” He asked, smiling a little. 

“Well I didn't necessarily do it for myself,” he said softly looking away for a moment before looking back “I did it for you, something you've never experienced you can experience now,” he said quietly knowing Gavin wouldn't be too happy that he was quote-unquote not enjoying himself but he really is. 

“Misinterpreting, again.” He rolled his eyes a little, snickering. “I mean, you didn’t get to………. Hear what you wanted to hear, now did you?” He asked, bringing his face closer to Conan’s. 

His face became red again as he looked at him “I-I just-” he stuttered using his hand to support himself as best as he could but after that, he became a bit shaky. 

“Awww…” He said, booping his nose to Conan’s. “Don’t worry about it, I was kind of playing hard-ball anyways,” Gavin said, laughing a bit. “Another time though~,” he said, kissing Conan gently. 

Conan responded by kissing him back but it took a moment for him to start but still did it. When they let go of each other he chuckled “You are mean” he said jokingly as he smiled. 

“Aww! That’s cute!” He said, covering his mouth as he cooed jokingly. “Oh, how I am so mean! I am just the worst person in the world!” He teased, putting a cold hand on the back of Conan’s neck. 

Conan chuckled as Gavin said this “you are noooott” he said as Gavin put his hand on his neck. Conan has always been very sensitive to…..well just about everything. He turned red and closed his eyes “hmm yeah that's cold…” he said quietly as he opened his eyes again. 

Gavin laughed. “Do you like it?” He joked, putting his other arm relaxed. He seemed to smirk, knowing how well he was flustering Conan. 

“Um-uh yeah actually,” he said quietly as he looked away before laughing “honestly I’m surprised I came out of this clean,” he said looking back down at him with a small smile. 

Gavin became blue again. “O-oh Uhm… w-well… ehem. Well, you don’t have to,” he said, smirking as he raised an eyebrow. 

“W-wait….i just oh my god” he stuttered putting his head on Gavin’s chest with his hands over his face “oh my god I’m sorry,” he said chuckling. 

“Don’t be~,” he said, moving his hand off Conan’s neck. “God how you get flustered so easily, it’s adorable,” Gavin said, pulling his chin up, once again, for the 3rd or 4th time. 

Conan removed his hands from his face “hhhh” he groaned as he closed his eyes again biting his lip. 

“C’mooooooon don’t deny it, you know I have to return the favour each time something happens as an exchange.” Gavin smiled. “Temba, his arms wide,” he said, smiling a bit wider. 

Conan shook his head and chuckled “you really don't have to Gavin it’s fine” he said looking at him with a small smile “God your a nerd” he said closing his eyes “guess that's one of the other reasons I love you” he stated. 

“Whaaaaaaat?? It’s a pretty cool way of speaking, metaphors.” He snickered. “I don’t know why they made him talk like that, saying things over-pronounced, probably because of his heritage.” Gav laughed, wrapping his arms around Conan and sighing, closing his eyes. His heart/pump regulator seemed to be racing just a little, but it wasn’t anything drastic. 

Conan tensed up a bit as Gavin did this “oh-” he groaned feeling his cold hands on his back “oh, wha-what are you doing?” he asked, looking at him with a still red face. 

Gav didn’t realise he had done this to Conan. “Nothing,” he said, smiling now again, actually intentionally now finding the spots that make him weak on his back. 

He shivered as he gripped the bedsheet “I-Oh god it's getting turned around on me” he said as his breath hitched he smiled softly as he closed his eyes and bit the end of his tongue. 

Gavin laughed a little as he gently flipped them both over. “There,” he said, looking at Conan’s face then glancing more and more downwards. He gently put his hands on his partner’s chest, peppering from his face to his collarbone with kisses. 

Conan became wide-eyed as he looked up at him “w-wait Gavin you really ha- mmm” he blushed a bright scarlet as he tensed up putting his hands above his head as he closed his eye leaning his head back and clenching his jaw. Even though Gavin had not done much Conan was still sensitive to the touch. 

“What were you saying?” He asked, laughing at himself as he gave Conan a chance to talk. Even as he kissed him a few more times, he was listening for what he had to say. 

“You really don't have to do this Gavin, I’m not saying I don't want you to but... you don't have to,” he said looking up at him as he took one hand and put it on his companion’s cheek, tilting his head as he looked at him. 

Gavin smiled. “I know I don’t, I’m just making it up to you, cuz I’ve gotta return the favour.” He leans into Conan’s hand before he continues on. He bites just a little, but not enough to leave any long-lasting marks. 

He shut his eyes tight, moving his hand from his cheek to the back of his head, he groaned quietly, holding in whatever he could. Conan tangled his hands in his companion’s hair as he arched his back appreciating the sensations he had felt. 

Gavin knew he was doing well by the reactions. He smiled as fingers got tangled in his hair, so he didn’t have much slack to work from unless… He ran his hands down Conan’s sides, then back up in the front. 

He opened his eyes and looked down at him before taking his other can and putting it above his head and clenching his jaw as he groaned, shutting his eyes tight “G-Gavin…” he groaned taking his hand out of Gavin’s hair, running it down his back. 

“Aww moaning my name are we? Good,” he says before he continues to run his hands over Conan’s body and kissing him in the spots he’s noticed are most sensitive. 

Conan had a shaky breath as he opened his eyes again turning his head to the side and shifting his eyes down at Gavin as he moaned quietly and he covered his mouth with one hand and put his hand and Gavin’s shoulder “I-I'm sure you're e-enjoying this” he stuttered as his voice was a bit muffled. 

Gavin stopped dead in his work. A smile twisted gently onto his face. “Indeed. Indeed I am~,” he said, moving up and kissing his neck a few times. He pretended he wasn’t disappointed that Conan had let go a bit ago. 

Conan moved his hand from Gavin’s shoulder and put it on his back, pulling him a bit closer as he wrapped his legs around him “G-Gavin I gahhaha!!” he laughed and groaned at the same time, he ran his hand up Gavin’s back and up back into his hair. Not gripping it or anything, just running his hand through it. 

He sat down more, confused if it was that or something else he had done. He savoured Conan running his hand through his hair even though he wasn’t supposed to be the one getting anything truly right now. “Yes..? You were trying to say something..?” He asked quietly, wanting to go back to pleasing his partner. 

“God how are you sog-good at this??” he asked, uncovering his mouth and looking at him. Conan continued to run his hand through his hair and put the other one on his cheek, and moving it up into his hair as well “seriously have you done this before?” he asked as his face calmed down just a bit. 

“I pay attention to what you like, what makes you feel good, etc.” He explained, rubbing his thumb on one of the scars Conan had on his chest. “And no, you… technically? Took my virginity,” he said, blushing a little bit. 

“Oh my god…” he chuckled softly as he covered his eyes “I can't believe that but at the same time I can” he explained smiling as he uncovered his eyes and wrapped his legs around his companion’s waist and biting his lip before tangling his hands in Gavin’s hair. 

“Then believe it because I am just good at paying attention.” He laughed, moving his hand to his stomach instead, smiling and kissing his chest repeatedly. He didn’t want to make himself… do anything, so he made sure he wasn’t making Conan tug too hard on his hair, knowing what had happened. 

“God I love you, Gavin, yah know that??” he asked, looking down at him and brushing Gavin’s hair back out of his face and loosening up a little bit as he arched his neck back and bit his lip. Conan had slowly gotten more and more comfortable with Gavin kissing his chest, he didn't know what was going to come next, whatever it was going to be he wasn't gonna expect it. 

“I love you too Conan~,” Gav said, smiling softly. He started biting, or nipping, for better words, and moved his hand to Conan’s nipple, gentle. He wasn’t an expert of course, but he again seemed to be doing a great job based on how colourful Conan’s reactions were. 

Conan closed his eyes tight and moaned but it was fairly muffled since he had to grit his teeth, he can't say he hated this, he absolutely loved it actually. He just felt like Gavin was only doing this because he needed to return the favour, he knew it wasn't true but he was conflicted. He just enjoyed every little thing Gavin did with him. 

Gav smiled mid-kiss. The pleasure just… sounded……. Like music to his ears. If that’s how he could describe it. He continued until he moved his way back up, running his surprisingly still frigid cold hands up and down. He giggled as he watched the expressions on his partner’s face. 

Conan smiled and moaned softly at the same time, tugging on Gavin’s hair. Not roughly but still hard enough for his companion to get some sort of sense out of it. He knew Gavin didn't do this whilst he was giving him hickeys but he didn’t care, he knew Gavin liked it and that was all he needed to know. Conan has always been sensitive, emotionally and physically but the slightest touch in the right place made him feel amazing. 

Gavin reflected the smile, then getting his hair tugged and he probably moaned a bit louder than he should have for that. “O-oh… u-u-uh…” He said, his face heating up and him putting it in the crook of Conan’s neck, a little embarrassed. 

Conan smiled as he continued to run his hands through his hair “It’s alright Gavin, I've been louder and got security called, compared to me you are fairly quiet” he explained with a smile as his face decreased to a somewhat normal colour again. 

“I was maybe a bit loud for that stimuli though,” he said, laughing a little quietly. “You have such a nice voice though I’ve noticed~,” Gav said, leaning back and putting his hands on his chest again. He thought saying that would make Conan flustered again though, not he just laughed at himself. 

“I-its not th-that nice” he stuttered, Gavin was right Conan would become flustered again, colour grew on his face as he turned his head and closed his eyes “god you know exactly what makes me go red,” he said quietly. 

“Yes, it is! Mine is nothing compared to your smooth one,” he said, kissing Conan’s cheek and a little jaw because he knows his partner so well. “I’m serious though, your voice is so nice.” Gavin wrapped his arms around Conan. 

“God you're too kind, but you say your voice isn’t as smooth as mine but I’d listen to you moan all night if I could '' he said, trying his best to ‘talk dirty’ but it's been so long he's a bit rusty. 

“Oh shut up, I’m so generic,” he said, flushing a complete blush now. He clears his throat and sits up. “I suppose I could say the same to you~,” he tells his partner, trying to charm him. 

Conan arched his back and snickered “God I love you” he said in a soft tone as he laid his hands on Gavin’s chest and ran them down to his waist, he looked at his companion's neck and thought ‘oh god I gave him so many, I feel kinda bad...will they go away?’ he thought as his face was still a light shade on scarlet. 

“I love you more,” he said sharply. Gav stiffened a little, blushing more if possible. He looked at Conan and wondered what he was looking so worried about, so he had asked just that. 

“I was just looking at you, admiring your beauty I suppose,” he said smiling again as he took Gavin’s hand and kissed it gently. He sighed happily as he looked up at the Android with a small smile 'God I can be such a bottom sometimes' he thought to himself. 

Gavin snorted, rolling his eyes a little. “C’mon sit up,” he said, “because well, hmmmmm what’s a good way to say this...“ He put his arms out for Conan to use to sit up if he could convince him. “Because this feels a bit odd as I sit up practically beside you now and you’re laying. Is that a good argument? God, I am bad at arguing, let alone debate.” 

"You don't need to argue, I'll do it," he said chuckling as he sat up and laid his hands on his hips as he smiled, looking slightly up since Gavin was sitting on him "besides I will do whatever," he said closing his eyes for a moment. 

“Oh,” he said quietly. “I thought you’d say, ‘Why??’ or something like that,” he laughed. Gav wrapped his arms once again around his partner, putting his chin on his shoulder. 

Conan smiled softly as he kissed Gavin’s neck gently "Well at this point I know you're either up to something or….well that's it" he said with a chuckle as he wrapped one arm around his waist and the other on his back. 

Gavin laughed softly as he stiffened at the touches. “Why would you say such a thing?” He asked, turning his head a little towards him. “I wasn’t planning on anything, actually.” That wasn’t a lie, he just didn’t know what he was doing again, and just wanted to hold him in his arms, or in this case, be held as well. 

Conan smiled closing his eyes "Surprising" he said quietly as he ran his hand down his companions back, feeling the cold 'skin's he wore. Conan kissed his shoulder again and left a light hickey. 

“Gah, Conaaaan…” He whined, flushing a light colour. “Why must you doooo thiiiissss…?” He asked, gripping his hands into fists, for he was trying his best not to do anything. This whole thing was kind of unplanned. Really unplanned actually. But. He kind of really wanted to see what was going on. 

"Because I know you will be like this," he said quietly, putting one hand in his hair and just ran his hand through it. Conan continued kissing Gavin's cheek, neck and shoulder sometimes leaving very light hickeys because he knew he went a bit hard the first time so he didn't want to do that again unless told. He knew Gavin felt a bit weird about him doing this since he's never felt anything like this, Conan was honestly surprised that Gavin made him moan, he also hasn't done that in a long time, it was nice to feel that way again. 

“God you-you can be such… a tease? Not the right word… You get my point though…” He said, savouring this again. He scoots himself closer if possible, seeming to shake just a little. Not from anything bad, just shaking. 


End file.
